HEAEIB : Europe in war
by guiltknight
Summary: Continuation from the beginnings arc: Europe gets swallowed into a war between good and evil. Does Luke have the key to win this war or is evil too much for him?
1. Chapter 1 Feast 2

Chapter 29 : The feast 2

"Au revoir ! " Galexia shouts at lukes body . Luke gasps for air . "Masr bring me the clothes you found the boy in ! " She shouts . The door opens . A girl walks in : She has silver white hair , Her eyes are deep dark blue and has normal weight . In her hands are lukes dried up clothes . "Here ma'am . " she piped out . "Thank you . " galexia said . Then she turns to Luke who is still gasping for air . Galexia pats Luke on the back really hard . Luke coughs and a piece of ice falls out of his mouth .

"What the hell is ice doing in my throat . " Luke asked as he wiped his eyes . "You were put into a freezer so your body didn't decompose . "Galexia explained . " How long was that ?" Luke asked . "Oh , about 2 weeks ! " Galexia replied . "I was in heaven for that long !?"Luke asked . "Yeah , one day on earth is 2 days in heaven . " Galexia explained . "How come I only trained for the last 6 days ? " Luke asked . "Judgment takes about a week ! " galexia explained .  
"So , I'm going to guess that I was knocked out while judgment happened on me . " Luke said . "Yup ! " Galexia said . Then she throws Luke the clothes . "Hurry up and get dressed . I'll tell everyone in the village that you have woken and that there's going to be another feast happening . " She informed Luke . She leaves the hut so Luke can have some privacy .  
Luke begins to put his clothes on when he notices that gods blades are missing . He begins to search for them around the hut , throwing pillows , pans , and other stuff around the hut . "Where can they be . " He asked himself . "What's going on here ! " A voice piped behind Luke . He turns around to see masr standing in the doorway . "I was just searching for my swords . "Luke told her . "They are on your back ! " Masr pointed .  
Luke takes the sheaths off of him . "Oh,thanks ! I was worried for a second there that I left them behind in heaven . " Luke said cheerfully . He lays gods blades carefully on the hard bed where he was reborn on . Then he puts on his shirt and puts his belt around his pants . Finally , he puts gods blades on both his hips .  
Luke stretches for a few minutes to get his bones and muscles working again . Galaxia enters the hut . "Masr , aeth needs your help with the cooking . "Galaxia orders . Masr nods and leaves the hut . "She's very quiet and shy . " Luke said . "She's always like that . " Galaxia said . "Is there anyway that I can get back to the united states ? My army of robots and an friend of mine are there and I need to get to them quickly ! " Luke asked . "There is but you should eat first before you leave ! "Galaxia demanded . "That sounds great ! By the way , where am I ? " Luke asked . " We are in middle of the Bermuda triangle ! All those mysterious disappearances were cause by gods barriers of time ! He put them up so the gods and goddesses of planets can live here . I'm galaxia , the goddess of the milky way galaxy . Masr is the goddess of mars . There's only 10 of us living on this island . 2 of them left with hero to northern Africa to fight Hitler . "Galaxia explained . "Of all the planets in this galaxy , why are you in this one ? " Luke asked .  
"I'm on this one because I'm trying to escape devil . You see , he has conquered most of the milky way galaxy . He also has captured this planet system ! " Galaxia informed Luke . "So he has taken over earth too ! " Luke said shockingly . "No , not yet ! He made earth hell ! " Galaxia said . "So , is there still a chance to save earth ? " Luke asked . "Yes , but the chances are very slim . " Galaxia replied .  
"That's the only chances I need . " Luke grinned . "Now , enough questions ! I'll like you to follow me so you could meet all the rest of the gods and goddesses . " Galaxia ordered . Luke follows her out the hut . There were nine other house that made a circle around a huge fire . There was a long table being set up by 3 hooded figures . Galaxia began to walk towards them . Luke follows her . She stops at the nearest hooded figure . "This one , his name is called jeputir . He's the god of jupiter . "Galaxia informed . Jeputir takes off the hood : He has a huge mo-hawk , his face was muscular and his skin was tan . He has dark brown eyes . "Jeputir , this is Luke ! " Galaxia announced . "Good to meet you Luke ! " Jeputir greeted Luke . His voice was very deep . Luke just nods . Jeputir turns back around and continues to set up the table .  
Galaxia walks up to the next hooded figure . "This one is sutan , the god of saturn . "Galaxia said . Sutan takes off his hood . His face is heavily scarred , like he's been tortured . His eyes are gray . His hair is also gray but very short . He just stares at Luke . Luke stares back at him . Both of their eyes locked each other until galaxia drags Luke away by the collar of lukes shirt .  
Jeputir walks up to sutan . "What's wrong ? " He asked . "I sense hope in him ! " Sutan said mysteriously . His voice was dark . Galaxia stops at the last hooded figure . " His name is unus , the god of Uranus . "She told Luke . Unus takes off the hood : His hair is light blue and is wavy . He is normal height . His eyes are light blue . "How do you do ! " unus said lightly . His voice was light as a feather and soothing as a birds chirping .  
"Unus , have you seen naten and pulten anywhere ? " Galaxia asked. "They went into the forest to get some more wood . " Unus replied . "OK . " Galaxia said . Then she begins to walk towards the fire . Luke follows her . The fires heat reaches him and warms up his body . The fire was 7 feet tall . When Luke got closer he could see rabbits , chicken and deer being cooked . He sees masr and some guy whose hair was grass green and his skin was dirt colored . "That's aeth , god of earth . Masr is his fiancee ! " She told Luke . "No wonder both of them look so happy ! " Luke said . Masr waves at galaxia and Luke . Luke waves back . "Stay right here , I'll be right back . " Galaxia said . Luke watches her go inside a hut .  
Masr walks up to Luke with aeth holding hands . "This is the boy that I told you about ! " She told aeth . "Hi my names Luke ! " Luke said . "Hello Luke , the names aeth ! " aeth said politely . His voice is very cheerful . "So , what's to eat ?" Luke asked . "Fried chicken , rabbit and deer . "aeth replied . "You hungry ? " masr asked . "Oh yeah ! " Luke replied hungrily .  
"The feast will be soon so you would have to wait !" aeth said . "Oh okay . " Luke said . He notices galaxia walking back with the millennium chain . "Luke , here's your chain back ! " Galaxia said handing the chain over to Luke . Luke puts the chain around his neck . The chains power surrounds Luke . "Look , there'ss naten and pulten ! " masr points out .  
Luke turns around . A set of twins was walking up to them . They stop in front of Luke . "Luke , the guys name is pulten . The girls name is naten . Naten is the goddess of Neptune while pulten is god of Pluto . "Galaxia said . Naten has dark blue hair , her eyes are navy blue and her skin is blue . Pulten is bald and short , he has a huge beard growing from ear to ear , his skin is white , and his eyes are also white .  
"That's enough of introduction ! It's time to eat ! " Galaxia announced . "Finally . " Luke mumbles to himself .

Luke at like a pig . Everyone watched him eat . When Luke noticed that everyone was watching him , he looked up and said , " What ! I'm hungry ! " . Everyone laughed . After everyone was done eating , aeth told some jokes that Luke didn't understand . After that , everyone said goodnight aeth and masr made out .  
The next morning Luke wakes up and gets ready to leave .


	2. Chapter 2 The general comes back

Chapter 30 : The general comes back

It is very early in the morning . The sun begins to rise into the sky . The birds begin to chirp as the morning mist begins to dissipate . Luke walks out of a hut . He begins to stretch . Then he rubs his eyes and walks back in . He ties the gods blades onto his belt and walks back out .  
He begins to walk to the beach where there was a boat ready for him . Naten and pulten were waiting for him next to the boat . "Galaxia told us to take you across the sea . " Pulten told Luke . Naten crawls into the boat . Luke and pulten push the boat into the sea and climb into the boat .  
"So how long will this take ? " Luke asked . "We created these boat that will sail where you wish for them to sail to . They can go very fast . The ship already knows where your friends are . So we are headed there right now . " Pulten explained . "You still didn't say how long it will last to get there . " Luke said . "We should get there before lunch . " Naten said .

In the jungles of north Africa : Merc , vin , and hero reach a clearing in the middle of the jungle . Hero draws out his sword . He stabs into the ground . An electric shock bursts from the ground and an strange device explodes into pieces . In front of them an huge base appears . "The base seems to lead into the ground ! " Merc said . "You two , take out your swords and be on guard . " Hero ordered . Merc and vin draw out their swords . They begin to walk inside the base . Marik watches them closely behind a tree . When there was no sign of anyone coming out , he rushes inside the base .

In the middle of the sea : Luke looks around and notices land . "I see land ! " He shouts . The boat turns and drives parallel to the beach . "I guess we ain't there yet ! " Luke said disappointingly and sits back down again .  
Fish begin to jump everywhere . "Heads up ! " Pulten shouts as lots of fish jump over the boat . "This must be a fisherman's dream! " Luke shouts . "It probably is , but I don't see any ships around here ! " Naten shouted back as she looked around . A fish slaps Luke in the face . "Great ! Now I smell like fish ! " Luke shouted . The fish stop jumping out of water . "Finally it's - " Luke gets interrupted by an amazing sight . A huge whale blocked out the morning sun and dives back into the sea just a few yards away . "Heads up ! " Pulten shouts again as a huge wave heads for them .  
The boat picks up speed as the wave nears them . The wave misses them by couple of yards . "That was a close one ! " Luke shouted over the wind . All of a sudden , the boat turns to the river that sliced the beach in half . "Almost there ! " Pulten said to Luke .  
After and hour of turning left and right on the river , the boat stops . Luke looks around . In the distance he can see the blue planes . He hops off the boat and turns around . "Thank you guys ! Tell galaxia that I tank her for reviving me back into my body . "Luke said . "We'll meet again Luke . " Naten said . Luke pushes the boat offshore and waves them goodbye .  
Then he begins to walk across the field of grass . As Luke was walking across the field , Samantha walks out of one of the blue planes in her night gown . She yawns and begins to stretch . Luke begins to run . He shouts out her name . Samantha rubs her eyes . Then she notices Luke running towards her . "OH MY GOD ! " She shouts and runs back in .  
"Captain , he's back ! He's back ! " Samantha shouts as she points out the window . The captain looks out the window and sees Luke running toward the blue plane . Samantha runs back outside . Captain follows her . She runs towards Luke . They both hug each other for about 5 minutes . The captain walks up to Luke grinning . "Sir glad you're back ! " He said gladly .  
Just then , lot's of helicopters appear in the air . "Dear mister Luke and company ! The president asks for you to come to the white house immediately ! "


	3. Chapter 3 The presidents plea for help

Chapter 31 : The presidents plea for help

The heavily armored helicopters land . Luke walks closer to one of them . One of the doors slide open and an soldier jumps out wearing heavy armor and an AK 47 . "You must come with us at once ! It is by the order of the president himself ! " the soldier declared . Luke turns around and walks up to Samantha and the captain . "I want you guys to stay here until I come back and create more soldiers as possible . " Luke ordered . Samantha nods and the captain walks inside one of the blue planes . Luke turns around and crawls into the helicopter.  
The three helicopters rise into the air and fly away .

Somewhere in north Africa : Inside the building :  
The doors slams open . Hero walks in followed by Merc and Vin . They begin to hear voices . "All of my soldiers are there capturing people and land ? " A German voice asked . "Yes sir ! " another voice replied . The two voices began to get louder . "They must be coming this way ! " Merc whispered . The three of them run to a very dark shadow and hide there .  
The doors open and two men walk out ; one was Hitler , the other was an unknown black man . "Shit , it's Hitler ! " Vin whispered . "What do we do ? " Merc asked hero . "Nothing but continue walk deeper into this base ! "hero replied back .

At the white house :  
The three helicopters land and the doors slide open . Soldiers began to jump out and form a circle around the helicopter that contained Luke inside. Luke jumps out of the chopper and looks around . The soldiers separate to form a road . At the end of the road stood a man whom had a business suit on and holding what seemed to look like folders full of papers .  
Luke walks up to him . "You must be Luke ! I'm the presidents assistant . " The man said . Luke shakes his hand and the both of them began to walk to the white house . They reach the front doors . The guards open the white door . Luke and the assistant walk in. "This is the entrance hall ! " the assistant explained . "Now if you could follow me to the right ! " . They turn right into a dead end corridor . The assistant knocks on the wall . The wall opens up into the chairman s room .  
"Sit here and wait for the president . "The assistant said and walks back out . Luke looks around the room . "This must be a dream ! " He said to himself . The door opens and the president walks in wearing the same clothes as the assistant . "Thank god we finally found you ! " he said .  
"It is a pleasure to meet you sir ! " Luke said . "Now now , playtime is over ! I'll get to the point ! The world is in a worldwide turmoil ! The United Nations has asked me to find you and ask for your help ! "The president explained as he walked around the desk to sit down .  
"I see , but I don't get how you found out about me ! " Luke said . "That battle in the city where the demons attacked people . In the end you won that battle and the news crews from the country fled to the scene . When it reached the televisions and radios , the world began to know about you . My sources told me that you had another battle after that one . " President explained .  
"The second battle I lost sir ! Now I would like to know what's been going on around the world while I was gone ! " Luke asked . The president seemed to look aback at the things Luke just said . "What do you mean by ' you were gone '?" President asked . "That I can't answer . "Luke replied again . "While you were gone , the demons began to take over Europe . The Chinese have gone mental and attacked japan and both north and south Korea . Meanwhile the Russians had to make war with the Chinese to stop them from advancing and so far they got that situation under control . The middle east have gone to war with each other to take control of more territories and to get rid of Israel . In the south America , rebellions have sprang up in ever state . The U.S have became scared and people began to panic killing innocent for food and shelter . Now I ask you to help the world go back on it's feet like before ! " president explained .  
"I'll do my best sir and I think I'll need the U.N to help me . I want at least some kind of army to stop the growth of the demon empire in Europe 'til me and my troops get there . I'll also leave soldiers here to defend the Americas and I'll send troops to help out the Russians . " Luke told the president . "Thank you Luke! You're the worlds last hope of freedom and survival ! " President said . They both shook hands . Luke leaves the white house and crawls back into the helicopter and flies away .  
Meanwhile , the president picks up the red phone and says " He's willing to help out the world ! "

About 2 hours later :  
The helicopter lands . Luke jumps out . Milliards of soldiers stand before him . The captain walks up to Luke . "Sir , we are ready to got to war ! " He said . "Get them into the blue airplanes ! We are departing for war ! " Luke orders .


	4. Chapter 4 World War III begins

Chapter 32 : World war III begins

The engines of the blue planes start up . Luke climbs into one of them followed by Samantha . Luke slides the doors open and crawls into what seems to look like an miniature living room full of live color and plants and on the wall was a plasma screen T.V. With a surrounds sound system . Luke sits on the soft blue couch and turns on the T.V .  
Samantha walks in and shuts the door closed . "What happened to you when you died ? " She asked . "Ssshhhh ! " said Luke and turns up the volume . On the the T.V the president came up with an state of an address .  
"My dear people of the united states , a few hours ago the worlds only hope came to my doorstep . He said that he's going to help with the survival of the human kind . He also said that he's got an army of robots that will help him stop the extinguish of the human kind and help us back on our feet .  
So , there will be a few changes . If you see robots walking around , don't be afraid of them . They are on our side and trying to pulverize the enemy . So far the united nations and other countries will combine their strength with the robots and destroy the demons that ascended from hell . From today , we are in a third world war ! May god be with us ! " the president announced .  
Luke turns off the T.V and looks at Samantha . "So that's what the president wanted from you ! To save the world ! " she said shockingly . "Yup ! Now , we are going to Europe to stop the demons from advancing . " Luke announced . "Then I'm going with you ! " Samantha said fiercely .

Somewhere in north Africa : Inside the base :  
The doors slowly open and Marik slowly walks into a control room . "Bingo ! " he whispers to himself . He walks up to the controls and begins to type away . Suddenly , a siren gets activated . "Time to get the hell out of here ! " Marik whispered to himself again and runs out the control room .  
"Did we trigger something ? " Vin asked . "No ! But I'd rather get the fuck out of here ! " Merc replied . "Yeah , let's do that ! " Hero agreed .  
The three of them run out the door and into a dark corridor . Behind them could be heard screaming of huge and scary monsters crashing and destroying desks and walls . They turn around . The door slams open and marik runs out . Hero takes out his sword and slashes the air next to him . Marik freezes as the blade stops centimeters away from his neck .  
"What are you doing here ? " Hero asked . Marik just smiles . The monsters roar is heard louder . Hero takes his eyes off marik and looks towards the doors . Marik grabs the sword from hero's grip and throws it aside and begins to run up the corridor . Vin and Merc take out their swords . The door explodes and lands on the ground .  
There stood an demon bulldog : standing at least six feet tall with red eyes and skin . Legs muscular and a huge jaw that could tear a human apart within seconds .  
"Boys , I think it's time to get the hell out of here ! " Hero whispered to them both of them . Hero tries to grab the sword from the ground . The demon bulldog begins to growl . Hero picks up the sword when behind the bulldog came three more . The four demon bulldogs began to bark and charge for Vin and Merc . The three of them begin to run but the demon bulldogs catch up to them within seconds . Vin turns around and stabs the nearest bulldog in the face and pulls the blade back out .  
The bulldog drops dead . The rest of the bulldogs charge at Vin . Merc jumps onto one of them and stabs the bulldog into the skull . The bulldog whines and dies . Hero jumps into the air and chops the bulldog g in half . The last bulldog looks around and runs back . The three of them put their bloody swords back into their sheaths .  
"What the hell was that ?" Vin shouted . " Demon dogs ? " Hero asked himself . There was a howl in the distance . The demon bulldog walks back out the door with dozen more of his friends . The three of them begin to run to the exit again with the bulldogs at their heels .  
Behind them , walls began to shatter to pieces as zombies , vampires and were wolfs began to crawl out of the ground in front of the demon bulldogs . Hero crashes into closed doors . The doors break off their hinges and crash to the ground . The suns light slams on heros face . Marik walks next to him and throws something into the corridor . Vin and merc jump out of the corridor when an explosion destroys the corridor and the monster within it . Vin and merc collapse to the ground out of exhaustion .  
"Such a crappy clan they are. " Marik says and disappears into the forest .

Meanwhile in the middle of the Atlantic ocean :  
Tens of thousands blue planes are flying across the sky . Luke takes out the gods blades . "I guess they are my weapons for now ! " he said to himself . The plane begins to shake . "What's going on ! " Luke shouts to the microphone . "Sir , the enemy planes are attacking us ! " the pilot replied . "They got this far already ? " Luke thought to himself . "we'll counter their attack with our Blue fighters ! " Luke ordered .  
From every blue plane about fifty fighter planes came out and charged at the demon-planes . Something also came out of the demon-planes and charged at the blue fighters . Bullets and greenish liquid zoomed past the window . A huge mosquito looking plane zoomed by the window followed by two fighter planes . Then the blue planes began to shoot plasma cannons at the demon planes . Some of the plasma cannons shot down a few demon-planes . The demon planes began to shoot back what looked like red ooze . The blue plane next to lukes exploded to pieces sending tons of metal to the sea .  
"Pilot , fly higher so we won't get hit ! " Luke ordered . The plane begins to fly higher . Luke looks out the window . Below him lots of red , green and blue could be seen moving around each other .  
"That was close ! " Luke said to himself . The door slides open and Samantha walks in . "Battle started way too soon ! " She said . "Got you off guard too ? " Luke asked . "Yeah ! You should do something about it ! " Samantha replied back . Luke stands up . " I'ma join the fighting . Looks fun ! "Luke said excitedly and leaves the room .  
He opens the hangar . Inside was one plane left . He runs up to it and opens the cockpit . He crawls in and starts up the engine . The fighter plane begins to move . Luke presses the speed button and flies out of the blue plane .


	5. Chapter 5 Battle for Europe 1

Chapter 33 : Battle for Europe 1 : The blood red night

The fighter plane does a loop and then a nose dive through the clouds . The battle still continues . Blue fighters chasing the demon-fighters and demon-planes . Most of the blue -planes have risen above the clouds from the battle . Luke drops right behind the demon planes . He presses a few buttons and fires plasma bullets at the planes . He destroys one . The others notice and spread through the sky . Luke charges at the closest one to him and fires . The demon-plane dodges . Red ooze misses Luke by a couple of inches .  
A Blue fighter explodes few yards away sending metal towards Luke . Luke dives and follow the demon-plane . A Mosquito-plane explodes next to Luke spraying green liquid all over lukes cockpit . Luke activates a button . The liquid dissipated off the cockpit window.

A blue-fighter was aiming towards Luke . Luke turned to the left , the blue- fighter turned to the right . Luke notices that there's a mosquito -plane chasing the blue-fighter . Luke aims and shoots at the mosquito . It blows up and falls into the sea . He turns around and aims for the herd of demon-planes . Most of the blue -fighters were also heading for them . "When I say three , we will all fire together ! "Luke commanded . "One , two , three ! " All the remaining blue-fighters attacked the herd of demon-planes . All of them blew up and fell to the dark sea .  
"Good job guys ! Let's head back to the blue-planes ! " Luke ordered . All the fighters gained altitude and went through the clouds . The sun was gone . The stars and the moon filled up the sky . Luke finds his own blue-plane . The hangar opens up and Luke flies in , landing with a soft thud . He opens up the cockpit and jumps out .  
He reaches the command room . Inside Samantha and the captain were talking about the casualties when they both look at him . "How many we have lost ? " Luke choked out . "We lost about hundred blue-planes and thousand blue fighters . " The captain replied . "That's good ! Tell the other blue-planes to start creating even more soldiers we have just lost ! "Luke ordered . "There's more I got to say sir ! " The captain interrupted . "Go on ! " Luke said impatiently .  
"One of the demon-planes has escaped the battle ! What should we do ? " Captain asked . "Leave it ! We got the world to save ! " Luke ordered . "But what if it flies to the devil and tells him that we are rebelling him ! " Samantha asked . "We'll have to face him anyway in the future ! So he might as well know that I'm back ! " Luke said .  
"So what should we do now ? " She asked again . "Right now we go a few hours before we get there so we might as well get some sleep or chill ! " Luke replied .

Somewhere in north Africa :  
Hero wakes up and stands up . He looks around . "Something must've happened while we were knocked out ! " He whispered to himself . Next to him , merc and vin begin to wake . "What happened ? " Vin asked grumpily . "I dunno but we should head back to our camp and let our wounds heal ! " Hero replies .  
"There's no need to go back ! " a voice said . Hero turns around to see galaxia and the others standing there . Vin and merc stagger up . "What do you mean ! " Merc asked . "We have decided to join the fight and stop hiding from the devil . " Galaxia replied . Hero stares up at the stars . "So it's time to join forces with Luke , but we don't know where he is ! " he said . "I have a weird feeling that he's heading this way ! " Galaxia said .

Over the Mediterranean sea :  
A helicopter begins to descend . It lands on the island of Sicily. The doors slide open and Hitler comes out . Around him demons of all kind crawl out of the ground . A shadow appears next to Hitler and turns out to be Noah . "Italy is now in your command ! More and more land is being taken as we speak ! Soon , your Nazi Germany will be yours once again and you will be able to create your followers again."he said .  
Hitler just grins and nods . Noah becomes a shadow again and disappears . "All hail me , Hitler ! Once again I am your master ! Bow down to my superiority you filthy Jews ! " Hitler shouted . The demons yell in support .

The clouds gather together and it begins to thunder . Red colored rain begins to fall and black lightning strikes the sky . Luke opens up his window and stick out a finger . Then he pulls his finger back and shuts the window . He licks the red rain . "Tastes like blood ! Like human blood ! " he said to himself looking horrified .


	6. Chapter 6 Battle for Europe 2

Chapter 34 : Battle for Europe 2 : Resistance begins to fall

The suns begins to rise into the red sky . Rushing footsteps fill the air . Soldiers begins to fill the border between Austria and Italy . In the distance demons could be heard walking closer and closer with every step they take . Jet fly over the little group of soldiers and disappear into the clouds .  
Loud explosions of buildings reached the soldiers ears . Smoke rises from a few miles away . Screams of villagers mix up with the explosions .One soldier gulps and begins to feel fear rising inside him. The demons footsteps began to get louder and louder . "Here they come ! " Said another soldier who was looking through the binoculars . Taking no chances of dying , the soldiers began to shoot .  
"They have begun to run towards us ! " The soldier informed others . About twenty tanks arrived and also began to shoot at the enemy . The ground began to shook . Some thing started to crawl under the soldiers . A hand made out of bone grabs one of the soldiers legs . He looks down and begins to yell . He starts to shoot the ground . Another hand popped out of the ground and grabbed the second leg and began to pull the soldier to the ground .  
A head popped out and began to crawl out . The other soldiers froze in horror . Out of nowhere , demon-dogs and werewolves struck the soldiers from the front . The tanks began to back away but some of the demons jumped on the tanks and began to tear them apart fast . The soldiers yell in fear and pain . One of the demon dogs rips the head out of the body , spraying blood everywhere . Another one grabbed the body and began to tear out the organs one by one .  
The rest of the army just walked by and entered Austria . They began to spread into the villages around them . "Yes my puppets ! Kill them all ! "Hitler yelled as he walked by the dogs eating the human remains .  
More yelling and screaming began to be heard from the villages . Sounds of guns being used filled the air and stopped . The howls of demon-dogs filled the air as people screamed in agony and pain . Hitler just stood there laughing evilly .

Somewhere in north Africa :  
"It's been six hours ! Why aren't we going anywhere ? "Hero asked impatiently . "Relax hero , like will be here any minute now . "Galaxia said calmly . Just then a blue plane landed next to them . The hanger gate opens . Luke , Samantha and the captain walk out . "Sorry we're late ! We hit a few snags on our way here ! " Luke explained to galaxia .  
"It's fine ! " galaxia replied . "You're lucky that we came here a day before you ! " Hero said furiously . Luke looks around at the rubble in the floor . "What did exactly happen here ? " He asked . "There was the enemies base . We went inside to destroy it . The only thing we found was trouble ! Demons monsters and zombies came and attacked us ! " Vin explained .  
"That's great ! " Luke said sarcastically and nervously . "I'm so pissed at them ! When are we going into battle ? " Hero asked galaxia . "I'm not in control anymore ! I gave it all to Luke ! " she said . Hero looks at Luke and asks "Well?"  
"No later than a week I think ! " Luke said unknowingly . "Why that long ? " Pulten asked . "Cause I got to organize my soldiers and put you guys in charge of some platoons ! Right now I got soldiers everywhere . If you can stay calm for a time until I can figure out where can I put you guys , I would appreciate it ! " Luke ordered .  
"So it's already around the world ? " galaxia asked . Luke nods . She gulps and stares into the blankness . "I've also decided to build me up an base here ! " Luke explained . The captain snapped his robotic fingers : Tons of worker droids filed out of the plane . "Begin to construct a base ! Make sure it has everything that your creator needs ! " the captain shouted and ordered .  
The droids began to move everywhere and starting to create walls and digging the ground .

In the city of Rome everything is quiet . Darkness fills up the empty streets . Blood begins to pour from the skies . The demons scurry from street to street searching for humans to eat . They begin to search the buildings . Shots began to be heard . Screams of dying people fill up the staircases and buildings . The cries of month old babies get hushed up by loud crunches of broken necks and bodies being ripped apart. Two demons charge into a local church . Inside was a priest with a cross in his hand mumbling something . One of the demons charge at him and gets deflected by and invisible wall . Ten other demons charge into the church to see what's going on . The priest continues to mumble Latin words . The demons surround him and charge from all sides . From every hit , the wall begins to dissipate . The wall disappears completely . The priest looks around and gulps his last gulp . All the demons charge at him . The priest screams in pain as the demons rip him to pieces .  
The priests blood leaks out of the church. Hitler stops there and looks up at the cross . "Not even god can stop us now ! " he said smirking . He turns around and walks away from the church .


	7. Chapter 7 Battle for Europe 3

Chapter 35 : Battle for Europe 3 : Luke and allies versus devil and the axis of powers !

The next few days went by fast. The demons took over Europe completely . Luke finally completed his assimilation of platoons . Luke , Samantha , the captain and the nine protectors of planets were gathered around a huge table that had the map of the world wide open .  
"This is the plan . I will take about two million soldiers with me and head up to Italy first ! Hero will take another two milliards of soldiers and will head up to Spain ! Merc and Vin will take a million soldiers and will head to the British islands . Galaxia will take three million soldiers and will go to the middle east and settle the situation there . Aeth and Masr will head to North America and assist the soldiers fighting the demons . Jeputir and Sutan will head to Central and South America and settle the situation there . Samantha and the captain will head out to assist the Russians . Meanwhile , Unus , Naten and pulten will head to Antarctica with a thousand of my workers and create a base . We will begin the invasion tomorrow morning when the sun begins to rise . Dismissed ! " Luke ordered.  
Everyone begins to file put of the room . Luke grabs hero's shoulder . Hero turns around to face Luke . "Once you've got Spain and the western states under human control , I want the both of us to meet up in Prague . Then we'll work together and take out the trash ! " Luke ordered .  
Hero nods and walks out of the room .

Berlin , Germany : Hitlers base :  
"My lord , Europe is now under your control ! " Hitler said . On the wall is a jumbo-tron and on it was the devil . "that's good news ! For that I'll give you your Nazis back ! " devil said happily . "Thank you my lord ! " Hitler said bowing down . "Oh , by the way , kill that boy and his army ! "Devil ordered . "Yes sir , I will ! " Hitler nodded . The jumbo-tron turns off and Hitler turns around and walks away into the darkness.

The sun begins to rise as the upcoming days of war begin . Luke walks outside wearing head banger clothes and his hair is spiked . In front of him stands Samantha , the captain and the nine gods of planets and in the back of them stood their platoons .

"Guys and girls ! Today , we are stepping into the war to save the human kind from the devil ! Today and for many months ahead we are going to risk our lives for freedom and independence . You know where to go and what to do ! God is always with us ! " Luke addressed .He begins to walk up to his platoon . The others begin to depart . Luke stands before his men . " Men , we will depart last cause we will head to Italy ! Our main priority is to eliminate the enemy . Our second priority is to save people and give the protection and shelter . While we're in Italy , we might get separated . So do what ever you can to head to Prague . That's the rendezvous point with an other platoon ! Thats all ! " Luke ordered .

An hour passes by . Most of the army has gone to war . The only ones on the ground was Luke and his platoon . The soldiers begin to board the blue planes . Luke climbs into his and slides the door behind him .  
He opens the door to the passenger room . He takes out a case and sits down . The motor of he plane becomes alive . Luke opens up-the case . Inside were the gods blades . Luke takes them out and attaches them to his belt . The plane begins to rise into the sky and picks up speed .

About two more hours pass by : Hero and his platoon land on the sandy beaches of Spain ; Merc and Vin and their platoon land on the Grasslands of England . ; Luke and his Platoon arrive on the Italy's beach . Samantha and the captain are flying somewhere over Russia ; Galaxia is in the middle of dessert with her platoon ; the others are in the middle of the Atlantic ocean .  
Italy : Soldiers began to run out of the demon planes . About thousand blue fighters fly ahead . Luke slides the door open and jumps out on the white sand .  
Spain : Hero and his platoon are already charging into a town . Demons charge back at them screaming . Hero jumps on one and slices its head off cleanly . He lands back on his feet as soldier run all around him killing the demons .  
England : Merc and Vin began to make up strategies as the soldiers charged ahead .  
Meanwhile in the dessert : Galaxia and the platoon arrive in Jerusalem . The people greet them in relief that reinforcements have arrived .


	8. Chapter 8 Battle for Europe 4

Chapter 36 : The battle for Europe 4 : Surrounded by enemies !

Hero and his platoon have gone deeper into Spain conquering more towns right after the other getting closer to Madrid . Meanwhile in England , Merc and Vin have begun their attack ! Luke and his platoon have captured the island of Sicily and bean to go deeper to Italy . Galaxia ,meanwhile has began to set up forts and defenses around Jerusalem .

Samantha and the captain have just landed on the Russia-China border . The Russian army stands in front of them . The captain walks up to the Russian general . They both begin to speak Russian . They speak a few minutes . The captain turns around and walks back to Samantha . " He says that the Chinese captured the Japanese , Koreans and Mongolian states . The Russians have waited for us to attack the Chinese cause they don't have enough soldiers to kill them and pull them back .  
"But there's billions of them ! We won't be able to stop them ! " Samantha replied . "Don't worry bout that ! I got a plan ! " The captain said . The blue fighters began to fly ahead to destroy the enemy . The soldiers and artillery began to walk out of the blue planes . "You know what to do ! Eliminate the enemy ! " Captain ordered . Soldiers and artillery began to run ahead to China . Samantha and the captain pass by the Russians . The Russian general begins to smirk evilly .  
One of the Russian soldiers destroys the running robot nearby . The captain notices . "Hold soldiers ! " The orders . The robot soldiers stop running and turn around . The Russian soldier begin to shoot and destroy the robots . The captain stands there frozen . "we've been betrayed ! " he whispers to himself . "Soldiers attack the Russians ! " Samantha shouts . Soldiers began to kill the Russians . The general looks in fear and runs away from the dying soldiers . "We have to tell this to Luke ! " Samantha said angrily .

Somewhere in South America : Devil climbs on board a demon-plane . The demon-plane begins to gain altitude and flies away . "Now to make a base o Antarctica and create the rest of the continent generals . "He thought to himself . Marik pops up outside the plane ."Hello devil ! " he shouts while breaking the window . Marik jumps in . Devil just sits there grinning at marik . An invisible force slams marik and he flies out the window . "Good bye marik ! " He shouts and begins to laugh evilly .  
Marik is falling a thousand feet per minute . He slams into the sea making the air come out of him . He begins to sink deeper and deeper into the darkness until hes out of sight .

Meanwhile in Europe : The battles are being won smoothly . Luke and his army have already captured half of Italy . The city that they head now to is Rome . "There it is ! Rome , one of the oldest cities in the world . Make sure not to destroy the antics here ! " Luke ordered as launches the signal . The battle for Rome begins . Luke notices the Gothic cathedral . He assembles a team of soldiers to go with him . " I'll need you guys to come with me ! I'll need to get into that cathedral . "He said as he pointed to it . The team of soldiers run ahead . Luke follows right behind them . They pass between fights . A building explodes nearby sending debris into the air .  
Step by step they get closer to the cathedral . Luke steps into a puddle of blood . He stops and looks at it . A pair of eyeballs float in the puddle . The stench of rotting bodies reaches his nose . Laser bullets fly right by his ear . Before he could turn around the demon grabs him by the hips and begins to crush him . More bullets hit the demon . Finally the demon lets go of Luke . He falls to the ground trying to catch his breath .  
The demon collapses to the ground dead . Luke coughs out blood . The soldiers run up to him . "Medic ! " One of them shouts . A robotic doctor runs to them . " What happened ? " He asked . "Our general has been injured ! Can you fix him up ! " The soldier asked . The doctor nods . "But first , Take me to the cathedral ! " Luke ordered painfully .

Meanwhile on Russia – China border - "Damn! Can't reach him ! "Samantha said angrily . "Try calling Galaxia ! The Russians might be plotting to attack Israel too ! " Captain ordered . Samantha begins to dial galaxia . " Yeah , what is it ? " She replied . " We got trouble ! Russia has flipped sides and we think that they are about to attack Israel ! "Samantha informed Galaxia . " Okay ! Thanks for telling me ! I'll defeat them here ! " She replied and hung up .

The cathedral doors open ! Luke and his team with the medic walk in . "Medic , heal me up fast and you can go ! You others go wait outside ! I got some praying to do ! " Luke ordered .


	9. Chapter 9 Battle for Europe 5

Chapter 37 : Battle for Europe 5 :

The medic does some final touches to Luke's injuries . Medic closes the oak doors behind him . Luke walks up to the cross . He goes to his knees and begins to pray . Just then , a mere light appears . Jesus comes out of the light . Luke looks up . "You can stand up now . " Jesus said . Luke stands up . "God has send me and my twelve apostles into this war . We'll be be resurrected in Jerusalem ! also called my second coming . " He said . "Galaxia is there right now protecting Israel . " Luke said . "Good ! Tell her this message 'Jesus second coming ' and she'll know what you mean ! "Jesus ordered . "Yes sir ! " Luke said . "For now , this will our goodbye ! 'Til we meet again ! "Jesus said as he began to disappear into the light .  
Just then as Luke begins to walk towards the exit , a strange sound fills the air . The sound getting louder and louder . Luke begins to run . Just as he slams the doors open a blue-planes crashes into the cathedral . Two soldiers grab Luke by the shoulders and help him run away . "Help me to the command center ! " Luke ordered .  
Meanwhile : Hero and his army have defeated the demons that took over Spain . Right now they head for the borderline toward France . People began to flee back to Spain . They began to cheer as the army walks through the streets . "Wow , so many survivors ! " Hero said surprisingly .  
In the British islands : A group of British soldiers are fighting the demons for their lives . At the top of the hill it begins to get darker as more demons help out the ones in battle . At the other side , hundreds of soldiers charge at the demons . Laser bullets begin to fly everywhere . The demons begin to collapse one after the other . "Finally , help came in time ! " said one of the British soldiers as they all look relieved that help came at last . "You soldiers should rest up ! " one of lukes soldiers said . The group of British soldiers sit down on the grassy field , putting their weapons aside .  
Back in Italy : Luke opens the door to the telecommuter room . He walks up to a huge keyboard and begins to type away . The screen pops on . "I need you to contact galaxia ! " Luke ordered . The screen flips again and galaxias face appears . "What's wrong ? " she asked . "I was in a cathedral . I got a message to you from Jesus . ' Jesus second coming ' " Luke said . "This soon in battle ? " She asked . "Make sure it's safe for him to come ! That's your new order ! " Luke ordered . Galaxia nods and the screen pops off . Just as Luke grabs the handle of the door , the screen pops on . He quickly turns around . On the screen is the captain and Samantha . "whats wrong ? " Luke asked . "We have to retreat from here ! There are way too many people taken over ! We're losing soldiers badly ! " Samantha said quickly .  
"Alright ! Retreat for now . Come to Rome and I'll meet you guys back here . " Luke ordered . The screen goes off with another pop . Luke shuts the door behind him . "Damn ! If that virus will go on , I'll have to face the world ! There has to be something that I can do to save them ! " He thought in his mind .  
China-Russia border : "The general has announced for us to retreat ! The survivors please head back to the blue planes at once . "The captain ordered . Samantha taps the captain on the shoulder and points to the sky . A few hundred bomb looking things were rising from the horizon . "NUKES ! EVERYONE WE'RE LEAVING NOW ! " The captain ordered . They closes the doors behind them . The blue-planes began to rises into the sky . They were about two miles from the ground when an nukes falls right under them and ten white light surrounded the area , followed by a large explosion .  
Back in Italy : Luke begins to make sure that Samantha and the captain can easily land in Rome . Yet he still doesn't know what just happened .


	10. Chapter 10 Battle for Europe 6

Chapter 38 : Battle for Europe 6

Two gravestone were put to the ground . The names of The captain and Samantha were written on them . A shadow envelops the gravestones . Tears began to drop on them . Gun shots fill the air . Luke wipes away his tears . "We got a war to win ! " He ordered .  
He and his army have killed all of the demons in Rome , leaving it in ruins. The people who survived began to cheer the army on . "Men let's begin an all out charge forward and kill every demon until we reach the borderline ! " Luke ordered . His men roar like savage animals .  
Luke takes out the gods swords . "This is for their deaths ! " He said to himself as he began to kill demons .

In Austria , Switzerland , and Germany : The skies have turned even more darker . Then a reddish light burst into the sky showing the Nazis sign . All the demons in those countries began to turn into the Nazis soldiers . The sign could be seen in other countries surrounding the three states . Then a shrill laugh filled the air and the killing of Jews began like sixty years ago .

Back in Italy : Blood soaked , Luke stabs and kills another demon . "Sir , you should take a rest ! " A soldiers said wisely . Luke kills another one . "Sir , I know it hurts to loose friends , but rage and revenge is always a bad sign of evil ! " The soldier continued as he fought demons . Luke freezes for a second . " He maybe right ! " He said in his mind . He kills another demon. From behind a demon with horns on his head charges at Luke . The demon begins to wave its club around . Luke crouches and stabs the demon in the stomach area . The demon screams in pain and turns into sand . "Wow , so that's the power of the punish-er ! " He thought to himself . He glances towards the darkening sky and notices the Nazis symbol . "Oh crap ! They're back ! " He shouted .  
"What do we do sir ! " The soldier asked . "Charge at full speed 'til we reach the borderline . Then if there are Nazis waiting for us , we'll kill them all ! " Luke ordered .  
Meanwhile around the world : The rest of the captains have reached their spots . The devil has landed on the eastern side of Antarctica while Unus and others have landed on western side . Without knowing that the enemy's near , they begin to construct Luke's base . What has actually happened to Samantha and the Captain ? And what are Russia's plans ?


	11. Chapter 11 Fate

Chapter 39 : Fate

The Nuclear bomb explodes . The captain and Samantha's plane and others have been surrounded by the heat and smoke that the bomb sent into the air . The sound of the alarm goes off . The plane begins to shake violently . The captain and Samantha crawl to their seats . They lock themselves up tightly . The smoke clears . All that could be seen was balls of fire falling to the ground . Suddenly their plane begins to loose altitude rapidly . She begins to scream . Then they crashed into the ground .  
"Hey , Hey , wake up Samantha ! " A voice said . She opens her eyes slowly . The captain was standing over her . He crouches next to her . " You okay ? " He asked . "What happened ? " She asked . The captain looks around . "We crashed ! Half the plane got destroyed in the explosion ! " He explained . Samantha tries to stand up and looks around . Pieces of the planes were on the ground in pieces . Some parts still burning . "A couple of soldiers have survived the explosion and the impact . Only one pilot has survived . I'll go and ask him if he can create a another plane . " The captain said as he stood up .  
He approaches the pilot . " Sir , everything has been destroyed ! " The pilot said . "Can you make a another plane ? " The captain asked . "I'm afraid that I can't because I don't have the materials to build another plane ! " The pilot said . "I see . Can you at least make a communicating device so we can reach Luke ? " The captain asked . The pilot nodded . "Then get started on it ! " The captain ordered .  
Two soldiers run up to the captain " Sir there is a town just a few kilometers away from here ! " One of them said . "Good , I want you guys to guard and assist the pilot ! " He ordered .  
"You three ! Start searching for useful material and weapons ! " The captain ordered to the remaining soldiers . Samantha walks up to him . "Where are we ? " She asked . "Russia ! " The captain replied . "I'm heading out into town to look for some news . If you want , you can come with me ! "  
In the town : "Do you even know how o speak Russian ? " Samantha asked . "When Luke created me , he made sure that I know all the languages across the world . Even Russian . " The captain said . He picks up the newspaper from a garbage can . "It seems that Russia has a new leader . Some guy named Alexander Kozlov took over as president after the assassination of Korbachev . " He said .  
"I think that there's something going on here ! " Samantha said . "Yeah , I think so too ! " The captain said . "So what should we do ? " She asked . "Try to get closer to the capital without being noticed by him ! Once we can make contact with Luke , then we'll start a rebellion here ! "He replied . Two shadows left the street . The captain notices . " We should hurry and get the hell out of here ! " He ordered . They begin to run . Samantha notices an picture on one of the stores . She stops to look at it . On he picture was her and the captains face . Under it was a bounty of over a billion of what seemed to be the devils sign . "Thar must be the devils money ! " The captain said .  
The town becomes eerie quiet . "Let's move ! " The captain ordered as he pulled Samantha with him .  
They reach the planes crashing sight , With both of them out of breath. Four soldiers run to help them . One of them covers their backs. Samantha begins to take deep breaths . "Pilot , is it ready yet ? " The captain asked . " No sir , it will take at least a week for the communicator to work ! " The pilot replied . "Everyone , we're moving now ! Grab all the stuff that we need to survive an another week ! " The captain ordered. The soldiers take all the weapons and ammunition that still works . Samantha and the captain take all the food that was in the plane . The eight of them set off into the nearby forest .  
It begins to snow . "Isn't this a little weird ! " Samantha said . "What is ? " The captain asked . "I think that we've been sent here to start a rebellion ! It seems like fate did this ! " She said . The captain chuckles . "It seems so ! Right now , we need to survive ! So keep on moving ! " He said .


	12. Chapter 12 Battle for Europe 7

Chapter 40 : Battle for Europe 7 : First encounter with the Nazis

It's been 24 hours since I've heard of their deaths . Sometimes I couldn't handle my rage . Now me and my army are about to reach the borderline . We're just a few yards away from exiting the forest .  
Just as they headed out of the forest , bullets whizzed by Luke . He hides behind a tree as others dashed out of the forest firing back.  
Luke takes out binoculars . He looks across the field . About 5 machine guns were posted behind barricades . Then from the air came demon-planes . The have unloaded some artillery looking demons .  
"Send in our artillery and blue-tanks! " Luke ordered . Seconds later , Blue-planes were dropping of artillery and blue-tanks . The enemy fighter planes began to swarm the field attacking Luke's army . Then blue-fighters arrived fighting back the enemy . A tree gets blasted apart near Luke .  
More soldiers pass by Luke . He looks through the binoculars again . The battle was even . Both sides loosing heavily. One of the machine guns gets blasted apart send ten men into the sky . One blue-fighter explodes in the air sending debris into the forest . Luke tries to find shelter from the falling debris . Another tree gets blasted apart .  
More and more soldiers pass by charging into the battle .  
Luke grabs gods blades and thinks a little bit . Then he makes up his mind and charges into battle . As he charged in , bombs exploded around him . One exploded so close to him that it send him five feet into the air . He tries to crawl back up . A Nazis soldier charges at him . Luke stabs the soldier . Then charged another and another . Luke killed them both and continued to charge forward. Another machine gun was destroyed . Luke passes the enemy artillery and charges where the machine guns were . The remaining stand began to take aim at him . He takes out a belt of bombs. He takes one out and takes off the pin . He throws it onto the closes machine gun . The Nazis that were around it began to run . The bomb explodes sending a few Nazis into the air . Luke jumps over the barricades.  
The Nazis charge at Luke . He slices their heads off one by one sending blood everywhere. When he killed the last one , he took control of one machine gun . He aimed at the enemy artillery that were still standing and began to shoot at them . One by one they began to explode . As he destroyed the last one , His soldiers , tanks , artillery , and planes were passing by charging forward . Then he turned off the machine gun and turned around . "Send in the medical crew and see if any soldiers are still alive ! " He ordered .  
Some banging sounds were heard . Luke looks up to the sky . Black patches of smoke could be seen . The Nazis were attacking the blue-fighters . He was just about to charge into battle again when a soldier ran up to him . "Sir , there just something in the news about the captain and Samantha . They say that the Russians have seen a blue-plane explode and fall in their country ! " He proclaimed . Luke eyes opens wider and wider . "Quickly to the radar room ! " He ordered .  
About 20 minutes later : Luke reaches the radar room . "Start the world wide radar system . I need to locate the exact position of the captain and Samantha right now ! " He ordered to the soldiers controlling the radars. "Sir , I've found them ! They're near the Russia-China borderline ! " One of them replied . Luke turns around to the messenger . "I want you to get ready a thousand soldiers . I'm going to rescue them . "He ordered .


	13. Chapter 13 Battle for Europe 8

Chapter 41 : Battle for Europe 8 : The battle of London !

The war over the British Islands have gone smoothly . Merc , Vin and their armies are heading for their final destination , London . The entire army has surrounded the city . The demons have nowhere to run . "This is the final battle of U.K. ! "Vin said . "Let's do this quickly ! "Merc replied back . The army charged into the city with a battle cry . The demons formed lines and took the attacks head on . Some demons popped out of windows shooting fireballs at the soldiers . The remaining British soldiers helped in the fight too sending in armored tanks and using choppers to destroy the enemy .  
Two trucks full of British soldiers were driving on the London bridge . They pass through with ease and turn left . The first truck explodes sending debris into the drivers seat of the second truck . The soldiers jump out and look around . They were surrounded by demons that stood on rooftops aiming at them . A battle breaks out . Bullets and fireballs flying everywhere . Couple of tanks arrive on the scene . They begin to shoot at the rooftops as the soldiers take cover behind the tanks .  
Merc and Vin were running towards Big Ben followed by their soldiers . The London bridge explodes and begins to collapse under their feet . They all fall into the sea . A sea demon comes out of the water and opens its huge mouth and swallows them in . Another explosion from the river sends the creature into pieces .They swim to the other side of the shore . "Fuck , that was close ! "panted vin.  
They continue to run towards Big Ben . "There seems to be no signs of any demons here ! " Merc said . "They probably escaped somehow ! " Vin replied . They finally reached Big Ben. The doors open . They begin to run up the clock tower . Ten minutes later they reach the very top . "Snipers get set up ! The rest of ya , ring the bell ! " Vin ordered . The bell begins to ring around the city . Snipers began to take aim and shot down the remaining demons .  
An hour later , Vin and Merc and snipers exit the tower . The British and lukes soldiers surrounded the tower . They shouted out of happiness . The bell continued to ring throughout the following night . The next day people started to flock back into the city and fixing up the damaged buildings . Vin and Merc stayed there for about a week to help them out . The battle for the British isles has finally ended . Now the rest of the world has heard about this . Some countries in Europe began to take some actions . Others were too weak to rebel . Now Luke , devil and the rest of the world has their eyes on Europe and its freedom .

A week earlier : Luke enters a blue-plane . It begins to hover for a few seconds and disappears over the clouds .  
In Russia : The small crew continue to hide in the forest . Snow begins to fall . They find some castle ruins that were deeply covered by trees and grass . "We'll rest here tonight ! Soldiers will set up weapons at some good spots ! "The captain ordered .  
Three hours into the night : Shouts and screams were heard . "Samantha wake up ! " A voice said . She opens her eyes . The captain was standing over her . "Grab some weapons ! We've got some company ! " Her said .


	14. Chapter 14 Survival of the fittest

Chapter 42 : Survival of the fittest!!!

The machine guns began to be heard . "They're attacking from the northern side ! We've got two of our five remaining soldiers there ! " The captain said . An tree explodes crashing into the ruins . The captain throws Samantha a 9mm gun . She checks if there's ammo inside . The captain takes out his weapons and charges to the sound of the machine gun fire .  
The sound of yelling got louder and louder . Sounds of lots of gunshots began to be heard across the night sky . Then an huge explosion came from the northern side . The remaining three soldiers ran towards that area .  
She just stood there looking around cautiously . A sound of footsteps running towards came closer and closer . Out of the darkness ran four soldiers and the captain . "Shit ! They've breached the ruins ! We must defend as much as possible ! "He ordered to the four remaining soldiers .  
He kicks a door off the hinges that lead to a field that lead to the other side of the ruins . "Everyone, let's go ! " He ordered . All of them began to run across the field to the other side . The captain kicks another door off the hinges . There was a stairway towards the towers and an other corridor towards a bedroom . "The four of you , set up the remaining machine guns ! Samantha , you go hide in that bedroom . ! "He ordered .  
The soldiers began to file up the stairs . Samantha ran into the room and closed the door behind her . From the other side of the filed could be heard shouts . The captain begins to shoot . The soldiers reach the towers and begin to set up the machine guns . The begin to shoot across the filed and the Russians that began to appear out of the darkness .  
The captain picked up the door and put I back in place . The machine guns continued to kill the Russians . Then a couple of rockets appeared from the darkness heading towards their direction . The captain hears something coming . He begins to run . Two of the soldiers jump down the stair and follow the captain . The towers explode killing the remaining soldiers up there .  
The three of them reach the door to the bedroom . "You two , cover the door . Once the enemy appears , try to kill as much as possible 'til you die . "He ordered . The two of them nodded . He opens up the door , walks in , and closes it behind them . The tow soldiers take out bombs . They take off the pin and throw it into the rubble that was the tower .  
The bombs explode . Sounds of humans in pain echo across the corridor . Then smoke fills up the corridor from the blast . The tow soldiers begin to fire into the smoke . Some shoot and kill the enemy .Then the enemy begins to fire back . One of the bullets trikes one of the tow soldiers into the head . An another shoots the remaining one through the neck .  
"Oh my god ! We're going to die ! " Samantha said as she began to panic . The captain looks around the room . The door explodes . Two Russians enter the room . Samantha crawls to a corner . The captain kills them . More and more soldiers began to appear inside the room . The captain continues to kill them .  
He runs out of weapons and ammo . He throws the gun aside and goes on his knees The Russian soldiers began to kick and punch him . He got kicked so hard that he landed next to Samantha . Then the soldiers take out their weapons . She covers her face . Shots could be heard . A white flash of light covers the room . "Am I dead ? " She asked herself inside her mind .


	15. Chapter 15 A succesfull mission

Chapter 43 : A successful mission !

The Russian soldiers collapse to the floor . Samantha opens her eyes . A hand was open closer to her . She takes it . The hand pulls her up . She begins to cry . "Thank god sir ! You made it in time ! " The captain said relieved . Luke hugs Samantha . She continues to cry . "Yeah ! "Luke replied happily. He helps Samantha and the captain into the blue-plane which was landed on the field . The thousand soldiers that Luke took with him . Surrounded the castle ruins area taking out any enemy threats .  
The cabinet doors open . The three of them walk in . Luke helps Samantha lay down . The captain sits down on a seat . Luke sits up on the bed . The soldiers began to head back into the ship . "You should get some rest captain ! " Luke ordered . The captain nods and walks out of the cabinet . Luke looks back at Samantha , which was dead asleep . He smiles and walks out of the cabinet .  
Ten minutes later : The plane begins to rise into the dawn sky . Luke opens up a door to his room . He walks in and closes the door behind him . "Man, we got eight hours 'til I get back on that battle field . " He thought to himself . He collapses onto his bed and falls asleep .

Inside his dream : He wakes up next to Samantha . "Morning ! " He said . She began to wake too . "Mornin'" She replied . They both jump out of the bed . "What the hell are we both doing in one bed ! " They both ask each other . She begins to vomit and runs into the bathroom .

Luke wakes up . "Man , what the hell was up with that ? " He asked himself drowsily . Then he falls back asleep . The blue-plane begins to descend through the clouds . About thirty minutes later : The blue-plane lands in the outskirts of Rome . An armored jeep drove up to the plane .  
Luke jumps off the plane and walks up to the jeep . Samantha and the captain follow him . The three of them entered the jeep . It started up and they drove off to the north . "Sir , the army is about to enter Vienna . " The driver announced . "That's great news ! "Luke replied . Samantha taps Luke on the shoulder . He turns around towards them . "We've found out something evil in Russia . " She said . "Like what ? " He replied . "It seems that there's a demon that assassinated the previous president and taken control of an body and made it the president of Russia ! " The captain said .  
"I see ! But right now , we got Europe to deal with . Once we finish here , we'll head for Russia and rescue them from the demons ! " Luke replied . The jeep picked up more speed . "Buckle up ! " Luke ordered . They do so as the jeep continued to gain speed until it seemed like light-speed.  
About a second later , they have reached the army . In the distance the city could be seen . "How many soldiers have survived ? " Luke asked . "About nine hundred thousand sir ! " A soldier replied . "Alright ! Send in the fighter-planes first to scout and attack the enemy . Then once they begin to battle , we advance in and take over Vienna ! " Luke ordered . The soldier nodded and ran off towards the relaxing soldiers .  
An line of fighter-planes flew over them . The soldiers began to stand up and started to prepare them selves into another battle . Luke opened up the back door of the jeep and started taking out weapons . Guns of all sorts were there as he picked one by one . Then he loaded them and himself with ammo and bombs . He threw a couple of guns to captain and Samantha .  
The the fighter-planes began their battle with the Nazis . The soldiers began to run towards the city . The three of them jumped inside the armored jeep . The tanks and artillery began to depart towards the city . The armored jeep starts up and charges forward to the city of Vienna .


	16. Chapter 16 Battle for Europe 9

Chapter 44 : The battle for Europe 9 : Battle of Vienna !!!!

The first soldiers reached the first buildings of the city . One by one , they run through the streets . The Nazis notices and begin to fire . A building explodes . More and more soldiers enter the city . More bullets begin to fly . A fighter-plane falls to the ground and explodes . The soldiers begun to return the shots . Out of nowhere , machine guns begin to fire killing tens of soldiers .  
Finally the tanks come in . They fire at the Nazis . A group of them explodes sending body parts into the air . Another makes and building explode and one machine guns falls out of the hole . The soldiers advance even further into the city .  
The armored jeep runs through the streets . The soldiers enter the city square . The jeep arrives there . The three of them crawl out . Everywhere is quiet . Then a second later machine guns surround them in the city square . They begin to fire . Soldiers begin to collapse to the ground . Luke , Samantha ad the captain take cover behind the jeep .  
"Samantha ! Get in the vehicle ! " Luke ordered . She slowly crawls in . Luke follows her in . Followed by the captain . "Driver ! Get us out of here ! " Luke shouted . The driver nods and drives them out of the square . Luke rolls down the window and begins to fire at the Nazis . The jeep turns the corner .  
Then something explodes near the driver. He dies . The jeep gets flipped over . The three of them climb out of the overturned vehicle .Luke notices and group of Nazis approaching them . "Quickly , get inside the building ! " He shouted . He and the captain begin to shoot at them . Samantha kicks the door open and runs in . Luke and the captain follow her in .  
She runs to the backyard . A blue-fighter flies above her chasing down the enemy . The enemy plane gets caught on fire and crashes to the building across the street . Luke runs by her and jumps across the fence .  
The captain helps Samantha across the fence . A Nazis soldier jumps out of the building . The captain kills him and jumps the fence . A few bullets whiz by him . The building explodes killing the Nazis that were following them . Luke kicks down a window and runs through the other building . Then he jumps out into the street and hides behind a car . He gives the sign that the area is clear .  
Samantha runs out followed by the captain . They also hide behind the car . The enemy tanks begin to drive up that street . From the other side , lukes tanks also drive on the same street heading towards the enemy . The both of them notice each other and fire at each other . The three of them were stuck in the middle of it as things exploded around them .

Luke stands up and runs towards his tanks . The captain follows him . So does Samantha . The car explodes and she falls to the ground . The captain turns around and tries to pick her up . The enemy tanks begins to aim at them . Then it explodes cause lukes tank fired at it . "Medic ! " Luke shouts . A medic runs by Luke towards the captain and wounded Samantha .  
The medic checks her out . And says "She has a broken foot and has a concussion ! You should take her to a medical facility sir . " The captain puts his shoulder around Samantha and picks her body up . Luke runs up to him . "Need help ? " he asked . "No. You have a job here sir ! I'll take her there . " He replied .  
So the captain left the battlefield with her body . Luke entered deeper into battle . He returned back into the city square where it looked like a huge massacre . He noticed a machine gun in a window . He secretly took of a pin and threw the bomb though the open window .  
It explodes inside . Then Luke kicked the door open and run up the stairs . There laid two Nazis soldiers injured and alive . Luke killed them . Then he checked if the machine gun still worked . A second battalion entered the city square . The machine guns began to kill again . Luke took the machine gun and aimed towards the other side . He began to shoot and kill the enemy .  
The Nazis soldiers noticed what happened and began to aim at Luke . The second battalion crashed the doors open and ran in . Within seconds the Nazis were dead and Luke and his soldiers took control of the city square .  
The second half of battle was easier than thought . The Nazis soldiers were escaping the city . Luke soldiers ran after them shooting them down . Then the Nazis flag was taken down and was put up Lukes . Luke crashed into the fountain to wash the blood off and to cool down . Then he takes a breather . A medic walks up to him . "Sir , you okay ? " He asked . He nods and says "Yeah . This battle is won . Now , we're another step closer to the end . "


	17. Chapter 17 Battle for Europe 10

Chapter 45 : Battle for Europe 10 : Another charge to another borderline!!!  
A day later after the battle of Vienna , me and my company headed to wards the Austria-Czech border . It seems that the war is in our grasp but since we've finished in Vienna , it feels like there's something going on in the air . This morning we've entered and mountain valley . It's a very beautiful view . In the middle of the valley was a huge lake . Too bad Samantha couldn't see this view .  
After her broken leg injury , i've sent her back to the base where she can heal up . I've also decide to stay here for tonight and set up defensive positions on top of the mountains .  
He walks up to the lake with nothing but a swimsuit and a towel . "I knew you were here ! " A voice said behind him . Luke turns around . The captain continues to walk towards him . "Every soldier deserves a break once in a while ! " Luke replies . The captain smirks . "Out for a morning swim I see . " The captain said .  
"Yup and you should get some sleep after a night shift . " Luke ordered . "Yeah I should . I just came from the mountains . So far nothing happened yet . " He replied . "That's good . Tell them to switch soldiers every two hours or so . " Luke ordered .  
The captain nods and walks away from Luke . He turns around and jumps into the lake .

Berlin , Germany : Inside the new Nazis headquarters :

The blast proof doors open . Hitler walks into the room . Inside the room was a long table with lots of chairs . At the other side of the room was a huge flat screen TV. Hanged on the wall . The blast proof doors close . The screen pops on and the devil appears . Hitler bows down . "What the hell are you doing ? " The devil shouted angrily . "Sir , I didn't realize that he had such a huge and strong army ! " Hitler replied back hastily . "You've lost me some valuable countries ! " Devil continued to yell . "Yes I know and I'm sorry sir . But I regrouped my army and put up some strong forces around remaining Europe , especially where he is going now . "Hitler replied a little more bravely .  
Devil thought for a few seconds . "You better fix it up now , or you're finished with your plans and yourself . " He ordered . "Yes sir !" Hitler replied and bowed again as the screen popped off . The blast doors open up again and he walks out with a evil look .  
"Send 'them' to the Czech republic area at once ! " He ordered to his soldiers .

The next morning : Luke wakes up and gets ready . He exits the Blue-plane . "Sir , we're ready to go through the borderline " a soldier said . "Good ! Then send the armored trucks to cross the mountains as fast as possible . " He ordered . The soldier runs off . An armored jeep stops in front of Luke .  
"Need a lift ?" The captain asked . Luke jumps into the jeep and drive towards the mountains . In a few hours they reached the top of the mountain . Luke stands up on the jeep and looks around . "Wow . Look you can see deep inside the Czech republic . " Luke shouted . The surroundings were all flat . In the distance could be seen cities , towns and smoke in the back .  
"Somethings happening back there sir . " The captain said . "yea I can see the smoke too ! " Luke replied as he sat back down . The captain starts up the jeep and drive down the mountain .

Inside Nazis HQ : Hitler is sitting inside his office . An young boy appears in front of his desk . "You called for me sir ? " The boy asked . Hitler turns around . "Yes , for this mission your name will be 'Ivan' . I want you to head towards Prague . Luke should be heading there at this moment . Once he gets there try to join his army . Once you get in try to assassinate him while hes busy , alone or asleep ! " Hitler ordered. The young boy bows and disappears .  
"Now the war get a bit turned up ! Right Noah ? " Hitler said . Out of the shadows Noah appears . "Yes! As long as I have Russia is mine that is . " He replied . The two of them laugh evilly .

Hours later : Luke and his company arrive In Czech republic . "Alright soldiers listen up ! " The captain shouted . The soldiers quiet down and turn their attention to Luke . "We'll do the same thing like we did in Italy ! We have an rendezvouss point in Prague , so if anyone gets split out or lostthat's's where we all meet with the H company a.k.a Heros company . Now that's all I said . Go and rescue these people from the demons of hell ! " Luke ordered . The soldiers shout of approval and charge into the nearest towns .


	18. Chapter 18 Battle for Europe 11

Chapter 46 : Battle for Europe 11

It's been 24 hours since we've invaded the Czech Republic . Me and my company turned west towards Prague where Hero and his company await us . The locals told me some strange stuff like that the demons changed to Nazis and been taking away Jews . I've started to think that there's another round of racism at this height . Last time things like this happened were in World War II . So far none of my men have found any Concentration or work camps . But I think the more we head north , the more we'll find them .  
We have entered so deep that its about 1 days walk to the capital . I'm hoping to reach it by nightfall. We've just passed by a small village . The people in the village offered help to recapture Prague . Of course I welcome anyone that wants to help . Within hours hundreds and hundreds of men have joined me . Once we get inside Prague , I'll give these men training to handle and aim and fire a weapon .

Few hours later , we reached Prague . It's about 8 P.M. Me and my company have began to establish an camp on the outskirts of the city . To my surprise , Samantha has returned by flight with a fixed arm . We worked 'til late hours .  
After a good nights sleep I've gathered the captain and Samantha in the radar room ."Rumors say that the Nazis pulled back and are regrouping . " Luke said . "That's good news , now we can use the blitzkrieg to capture more land and make them run for it . "The captain said happily.  
"That's a good idea , but we're not doing it . " Luke replied . "why not ? " The captain asked . "they have about a half a million soldiers-demons-zombies up on the norther side of Europe . We've lost a pretty good number of robot soldiers , planes , tanks and artillery when we charged up to this point . I think that they will charge at us with full force sometime within a couple of days , possibly weeks . "he explained .  
"So what do you recommend we do ? " Samantha asked . "We wait for hero and his company to arrive , then we try to barricade this city as much as possible , northern side the most . Then set up a camp to the south where humans train to become a soldiers . Once they come , we'll be ready for them . "Luke ordered . "Do you think we'll hold them off and win ? " Samantha asked again with a worried tone .  
"Relax , it will be fine ! " Luke said with a comforting and relaxed tone .

Two days later : Hero and his company arrived . Luke and hero began to make plans and both the companies began to set up barricades at all sides of the city , the roads that lead In and out of the cities and set up outs posts in the towns surrounding the city .

In the streets of Prague : The little eight-year old boy runs around the street begging for money . From what he scavenged he walks inside a nearby pub to buy some food . When he began to eat , Luke , Samantha , and hero walked in . The three of them walk towards the bartender .  
Luke clears his throat . All the eyes in the pub turn towards them . "Can we have all off your attention please ? " he asked . Hero looks around and nods . "Now that we've got your attention , I'm pretty sure that you heard the news about us and our army staying here for a couple of weeks. We came here to ask if anyone of you want to join our army . We already have a bout 250 Czechs who want to fight . So if you want to join just come to us and sign your names .  
Once your names are signed , you can follow my friend here outside to a bus that's waiting outside . Thank you for your attention . " He ordered .

The three of them set down on an empty table . A couple of people stood up a walked towards them . The kid finished his food and walked into the line . Once it was his turn he began to pick up the pen when Luke spoke to him .  
"aren't you too young to fight ! " He said . "So what ! " The kid said annoyingly . Hero just smirked . Luke looked at him sideways then looked back at the boy smiling . " Tell me kid , what's your name ? " He asked .  
"Ivan . " The boy replied . "O.K. Ivan . So why do you want to join ? " Luke asked . "I want to revenge my parents ! The monsters killed them when they tried to protect their land . I only heard their screams . Once I found them , they were lying on the floor with their organs spilling out on the ground . I tried to help but they died as soon as I grabbed them . " He said sadly and began to cry .  
"Poor kid ! " Samantha whispered to hero . He just nodded . Luke looked at the both of them . They looked back at Luke as if they were in thought or tried to agree with each other . Luke takes a big breath . "Alright kid , you can join . But you'll have to live with us ! " He said .  
Ivan continued to cry . Here and there he said mom and dad . Samantha gets up to hug him .  
The sun begins to fall . The four of them exit the pub and begin to board the bus . "Now that I've joined them , the second part of the plan begins ! Hope that they arrive soon ! " Ivan said in his mind as he boarded the bus .

The next couple of days , a lot of training began for the recruits . Soon it was time for them to fight .  
As they trained , the dark clouds began to arrive in Czech republic .


	19. Chapter 19 Battle of Europe 12

Chapter 47 : Battle for Europe 12 : Dawn of battle !

It's the early hours . Almost everyone is asleep . The Nazis troops silently crawl by houses . They creep into the camps . One of them accidentally bumps into an alarm system . The alarm goes off .  
Luke runs out of the plane . The sounds of a gunfight reaches his ears . Samantha walks up to him rubbing her eyes . "What's going on ? " She asked . " It has begun ! Go and ring the bell so that everyone can wake up ! " He said alarmingly . Her eyes widen . "It began ? " she asked . "Yes , now please would you hurry up and ring the damn bell ! " Luke ordered . She ran of into the night . Luke runs back into the plane . He gets himself ready when the bell goes off .

He runs out . Soldiers ran everywhere in panic . Robots ran past Luke and into the heavy barricaded areas . The human soldiers ran towards the guns and ammo supply trucks and prepared themselves. An armored jeep skids to a stop next to Luke . The door opens . "Get in ! " the captain said . Luke hops in the jeep and the captain drives off into the city .  
"You heard it too ? " Luke asked . "Yeah , so the battle begins ! " The captain replied . "Have you told Hero ? " Luke asked . "I couldn't find him ! But one of his subordinates told me that he went to get the tanks and artillery set up ! "The captain replied. "Okay , gather some soldiers and tell the people to get somewhere safe ! " Luke ordered .

They reach the outskirts where the heavy barricades were set up . Luke climbs out of the jeep and turns around . "Get back inside the city and help them into safety ! " He ordered . The captain nods . Luke slams the car door shut and the captain turns around and drives back into the city .

Soldiers began to appear on the scene . They began to set up machine guns and getting into their positions . Luke notices that the darkness begins to approach them closer and closer . A nearby town begins to collapse. A fire could be seen rising from buildings . Sounds of gunfire and blasts from tanks and artillery could be heard .  
Then silence . Luke looks around . All of the towns and villages surrounding the city began to be on fire and darkness surrounded them from all sides . Then the sounds of men screaming got louder and louder . Luke could see soldiers running out of the town and into the fields . "Covering fire !! " Luke shouted . The soldiers began to fire .  
About ten minutes later . The fleeing soldiers arrived behind the barricades . Luke walks up to one of them "What did you see ? " he asked . "They sneaked into our camps . They killed quietly from behind . Luckily one of them sprung off the alarm . By the time we got ready , many got killed . So with we decides to withdraw and escape before they get us . " The soldier replied .

The armored jeep arrives . The car door opens and hero , Samantha and the captain climb out . "Tanks and artillery are on their way ! " Hero announced . "Also the evacuations are almost complete ! " The captain announced . "Good ! " Luke said .  
The sun begins to rise . The darkness around them turns to blood red . Blood begins to pour down from the red skies. Sounds of troops marching echoes through the fields . The marching gets louder and louder every second . "They're coming ! " Luke said . "Begin to fire ! " The captain ordered . Sounds of machine gun fire spread across the fields . Bullets whiz through the tall grass .  
Then they stop . Silence fills the air . Then a sound of something falling splits the silence . A huge explosion erupts on the eastern side of the heavy barricades . "The barricades were destroyed ! Enemy is breaching through ! " An soldier shouted . "Everyone , get back in the jeep ! Captain send here more soldiers to hold them off till artillery and tank supports arrive ! " Luke ordered . They all climb in the car . The captain starts up the engine and drive back to the city . As they were driving back , Blue-fighters were heading towards battle .

They arrived in the city . The Czech soldiers began to set up snipers inside abandoned buildings . In the streets soldiers ran towards the barricades .  
Meanwhile : The battle continued as the Nazis continued to destroy the barricades . The blue-fighters had battles in the air with the Demon-planes . A shadow ran through the tall grass . Then it jumped across the barricades . All the soldiers turned towards him and began to charge at it . The shadow turns into a man : He has blue short hair , and is wearing army pants and a green button-up shirt . He notices the soldiers charging at him and smirk . Then he takes out his three swords and slices them up . "This is going to be fun ! " He said .


	20. Chapter 20 Battle for Europe 13

Chapter 49 : Battle for Europe 14 : The Meeting

"let the meeting begin ! "The devil announced . "Sir , me and my army have surrounded Luke . We also re-captured the countries that he 'tried' to take back . " Hitler said . "That's good news . Make sure that he dies and take that millennium chain from him . " The devil ordered . "Yes sir ! " Hitler replied back . "Now , Acrophelius did you find the millennium army yet ? " The devil asked one of the shadowed figures . "No sir , but we're still searching throughout china as we speak ! The angels must've put some shield on it so we couldn't detect it ! " Acrophelius said but his voice was computerized . "Very good ! What about you Lesbith ? Have you find millennium skull yet ? " The devil asked . "No sir , but there's been rumors that aliens came from the skies and took the skull with them for unknown reasons . " Another shadowed figure said .  
"That's probably going to be a problem for us . Krum , have you found the lost city of Doom in north America ? " The devil asked . "No sir ! It seems that lukes forces are giving me lots of trouble here sir ! " Krum ordered . "Damn that kid ! " The third shadowed figure said . "Oh shut up Necrofer ! You're always working with the devil . If you were in my shoes you'll have tough time with him too ! " Krum shouted at the third shadowed figure whom was standing next to Hitler .  
"If I was in your shoes I would send the dead after him ! By the time you would blink an eye , he would be dead already ! " Necrofer replied back . "What'd you say !! " Krum shouted a t Necrofer showing him the fist . "Gentlemen , calm down . " The fourth shadowed figure said . "Ben , what about you . Did you find anything ? " The devil asked him . "No sir , but I heard some odd rumors . " Ben replied . "Let me hear them ! " The devil ordered . "They say that one of the Planet protectors Is having a baby and they're going to turn him into the ' millennium baby ' . Also I've heard rumors that the 'Soil of Resurrection ' Is being kept inside a dungeon somewhere on Antarctica . " Ben informed the devil . "So it's right at my doorstep " The devil said to himself .  
"Sir , I got a questions . Why do we need all of these things ? " Hitler asked . "Well since your just a few months in this group I'll fill you in since Marik betrayed us . I'm going to use all these items to get inside heaven and to assassinate god a make heaven mine . Without all of the items and places together , I can't get there . So far , I have none . I was close to getting the chain but Luke got in my way . " Devil explained .  
"So that's why we were all send out across the world to find these items and places and gather at one spot . " Hitler said . Devil nods and says "Yes , now we all have things to do so this meeting ends now ! " And vanishes into thin air . One by one they all disappear into the air .

Back in the center of Prague : Luke and Eric von Frankenstein stared at each other . "What the hell are the demon swordsman ? " Luke asked him . Eric sneered . " Looks like you don't know how the devil set up his so-called government . He is the leader and under him are his seven followers . He tells the followers what to do . Then there's us the fourteen demon swordsman . The followers tell us what to do . For example , to assassinate or to just capture a city . To every follower there's at least one to two demon swordsman . Then we command the lowest of them all , the demons , ghouls etc . " Eric explained .  
"So what you're saying is that your on a captain level and your superiors are like generals and devil is like a god or something ? " Luke asked. "Yes , but we nor the demons have seen devil with our own eyes . Only his followers can see him and follow him . "Eric said .  
"I have one more question . So what was marik ? " Luke asked . "From what I heard , he was a follower ! But he deceived us and the devil killed him ! " Eric replied .  
"So you now work for Hitler right ? " Luke asked . "Yes . There's one thing I should tell you . Demons are weak , we are twice as stronger as them but the followers are four times stronger as us and the devil is eight times stronger that the followers . So if you can't beat me , then you have a zero chance of beating devil ! " Eric told Luke .  
"I see ! So if I beat you , then I get one step closer to him ! " Luke said as he took out gods swords from their sheaths . "We'll see about that ! " Eric said as he took out two of his own swords . But his weren't normal swords : They were totally black .  
Now their fight begins .


	21. Chapter 21 Battle for Europe 14

Chapter 49 : Battle for Europe 14 : The Meeting

"let the meeting begin ! "The devil announced . "Sir , me and my army have surrounded Luke . We also re-captured the countries that he 'tried' to take back . " Hitler said . "That's good news . Make sure that he dies and take that millennium chain from him . " The devil ordered . "Yes sir ! " Hitler replied back . "Now , Acrophelius did you find the millennium army yet ? " The devil asked one of the shadowed figures . "No sir , but we're still searching throughout china as we speak ! The angels must've put some shield on it so we couldn't detect it ! " Acrophelius said but his voice was computerized . "Very good ! What about you Lesbith ? Have you find millennium skull yet ? " The devil asked . "No sir , but there's been rumors that aliens came from the skies and took the skull with them for unknown reasons . " Another shadowed figure said .  
"That's probably going to be a problem for us . Krum , have you found the lost city of Doom in north America ? " The devil asked . "No sir ! It seems that lukes forces are giving me lots of trouble here sir ! " Krum ordered . "Damn that kid ! " The third shadowed figure said . "Oh shut up Necrofer ! You're always working with the devil . If you were in my shoes you'll have tough time with him too ! " Krum shouted at the third shadowed figure whom was standing next to Hitler .  
"If I was in your shoes I would send the dead after him ! By the time you would blink an eye , he would be dead already ! " Necrofer replied back . "What'd you say !! " Krum shouted a t Necrofer showing him the fist . "Gentlemen , calm down . " The fourth shadowed figure said . "Ben , what about you . Did you find anything ? " The devil asked him . "No sir , but I heard some odd rumors . " Ben replied . "Let me hear them ! " The devil ordered . "They say that one of the Planet protectors Is having a baby and they're going to turn him into the ' millennium baby ' . Also I've heard rumors that the 'Soil of Resurrection ' Is being kept inside a dungeon somewhere on Antarctica . " Ben informed the devil . "So it's right at my doorstep " The devil said to himself .  
"Sir , I got a questions . Why do we need all of these things ? " Hitler asked . "Well since your just a few months in this group I'll fill you in since Marik betrayed us . I'm going to use all these items to get inside heaven and to assassinate god a make heaven mine . Without all of the items and places together , I can't get there . So far , I have none . I was close to getting the chain but Luke got in my way . " Devil explained .  
"So that's why we were all send out across the world to find these items and places and gather at one spot . " Hitler said . Devil nods and says "Yes , now we all have things to do so this meeting ends now ! " And vanishes into thin air . One by one they all disappear into the air .

Back in the center of Prague : Luke and Eric von Frankenstein stared at each other . "What the hell are the demon swordsman ? " Luke asked him . Eric sneered . " Looks like you don't know how the devil set up his so-called government . He is the leader and under him are his seven followers . He tells the followers what to do . Then there's us the fourteen demon swordsman . The followers tell us what to do . For example , to assassinate or to just capture a city . To every follower there's at least one to two demon swordsman . Then we command the lowest of them all , the demons , ghouls etc . " Eric explained .  
"So what you're saying is that your on a captain level and your superiors are like generals and devil is like a god or something ? " Luke asked. "Yes , but we nor the demons have seen devil with our own eyes . Only his followers can see him and follow him . "Eric said .  
"I have one more question . So what was marik ? " Luke asked . "From what I heard , he was a follower ! But he deceived us and the devil killed him ! " Eric replied .  
"So you now work for Hitler right ? " Luke asked . "Yes . There's one thing I should tell you . Demons are weak , we are twice as stronger as them but the followers are four times stronger as us and the devil is eight times stronger that the followers . So if you can't beat me , then you have a zero chance of beating devil ! " Eric told Luke .  
"I see ! So if I beat you , then I get one step closer to him ! " Luke said as he took out gods swords from their sheaths . "We'll see about that ! " Eric said as he took out two of his own swords . But his weren't normal swords : They were totally black .  
Now their fight begins .


	22. Chapter 22 Battle for Europe 15

Chapter 50 : Battle for Europe 15 : Luke versus Eric van Frankenstein  
The wind blows between them . Luke grips his swords tightly. The street became quiet and intensely still . Eric grins . Luke blinks . In a flash of a blink Luke's swords clanged with Elrics . Luke took the defensive guarding every assault that Eric used . "You've got some pretty good skills for a beginner ! " Eric said as he kept on attacking .  
Eric tried to attack but Luke took the offensive . He used his own strength to push Eric back . He backs off a little then charges at Luke again . Luke dodges and takes care of the advantage . He tries to slice him but Eric blocks with the blunt side of his sword . He stops his fall by dropping on his knees and stand back up .  
Eric takes the offense again but he uses more strength . With more pressure , Luke begins to walk backwards slowly . "Damn , I can't handle this much pressure . " He thought to himself . He pushed back a little . Eric aimed for lukes head . Luke dodged making Eric slice the brick wall . "Here's my opportunity ! " Luke thought to himself . He kicked Eric in the ribs . Feeling unscathed , Eric pulls out his sword with all his might . Half the building collapses to the side street .  
"Wow , you pretty good strength there ! " Luke said amazed . Eric charges back at Luke . Luke continued to fend of Elrics attacks .

The battle raged on for about thirty more minutes : Both of them were exhausted . Luke continued to fend off Elrics attacks . "Man , he began to make mistakes ! Exhaustion must've been a toll on him ! " Luke thought to himself . Eric makes a mistake and Luke takes control of it . He stabs Eric in his sword arm . Eric lets go of his sword . It falls with a clang .  
A Hooded figure entered an empty building with a metallic suitcase . Eric grabbed his sword with his second arm . "Give up ! You're tired and you're one arm short ! There's no need for you to fight to death ! " Luke ordered . "I would love to do that but I a warrior and as long as I'm alive , I'll keep on fighting . " Eric replied .  
"Man this is why I don't like to fight ! It gets more complicated ! " Luke thought to himself. Eric stood up . Just as he stood up , the hooded figure entered a room with a window facing the both of them . Then he opened up his metallic suitcase and started to put a sniper together . He finished setting up his sniper in less that four seconds . The he began to take aim at Luke . Just as Eric was about to charge about Luke , the hooded figure shot Luke in the heart . Luke grabs his left side and collapses to his knees .  
Eric stops in his tracks and begins to look around to see where the shot came from . Luke collapses to the floor with blood gushing out of his wound and mouth . There's a girls scream . Eric looks around towards the screaming . Samantha and Hero ran towards their way . She collapses next to Luke and begins to cry . Hero faces towards Eric . Eric puts his sword back into his sheath and backs away . "Whoa whoa whoa , calm down fella . I didn't do anything to him ! " He said . Just as he finished saying that sentence the hooded figure ran out the building . He turns around a chases the hooded figure .

Hero turns back to Luke and Samantha . He picks up the radio and calls for an medical crew . Meanwhile , Eric chases down the hooded figure . The pulls the hood off . It was one of his men . "What the fuck was that ? " he asked the Nazis soldier . "I just wanted to help sir ! "he replied . "I didn't need any fucking help ! " Eric said angrily . And with one swish the Nazis head was rolling on the ground . Eric walked towards the spot where Luke still lay-ed on the floor . Just as the medical crew came , he arrived at the scene . Hero faced him yet again getting ready to strike . "You have forty-eight hours to surrender . Otherwise , you'll die with your captain . " He ordered and disappeared .  
The medical crew came and took Luke inside a nearby hospital . The doctors did a surgery . Within two hours later after that intense surgery , the doctor came out of the operation room . Samantha stood up . The doctor sighed and said " he's going to be fine . The bullet missed his heart by a centimeter ! Right now he should go back to your camp and heal . "  
Samantha gave a huge sigh and walked out of the hospital happy . (Luke went back inside a car .) Just as she entered the camp . Hero and the captain were in a meeting . "We need to make a strike now ! "Hero said . "yeah you're absolutely right ! I'll contact Vin and Merc ! "The captain replied . Meanwhile in the streets : Ivan stood in a dark alleyway . When Eric appeared before him . "So , what do you want ? " Ivan asked coldly .


	23. Chapter 23 Battle for Europe 16

Chapter 51 : Battle for Europe 16 : Planning the counter-attack !

"What the hell do you want ? " Ivan asked coldly . "I've came to chat with you ! " Eric replied . " That sucks right now , I've been send on an errand . So I have no time to deal with you ! " Ivan replied back . "Oh, but this will take a minute . "Eric said . "Then say it ! " Ivan ordered .  
"Why haven't you killed him yet ? " Eric asked . "What's it to you ? " Ivan replied ."Nothing but the superiors are getting more and more anxious about his death ! So I came to ask you what are you waiting for? " Eric asked . Ivan stares towards the ground and keeps quiet . "Or is it that you want your revenge on your deceased parents by joining up with our enemy ? "Eric asked . Ivan begins to clench his fists tighter. "Don't you dare disrespect my parents like that ! " He said angrily. "Don't need to get angry . I just came to tell you that you have a high chance to assassinate him now. "Eric said. "How's that ? " Ivan asked not looking at him. Eric walks up to him and whispers into Ivans ear "Because I send him into the hospital ! " Ivan has an a surprised expression on his face . Eric grins and continues "and I might've done your job while at it . " With pat on Ivans shoulder he vanishes . Ivan turns around looking even more shocked that before . "No way ! " The thought to himself and ran back to the camp .

Meanwhile at the camp : Inside the hospital chambers : The captain , Samantha and Hero surround lukes bed . Luke slowly opens his eyes . The three of them just stare at him silently . Luke breaks the silence by saying "Call Vin and merc ! Then once you contact them begin to make an counter-attack . From what I've been told , the Nazis has taken back all the countries that we rescued and now they surrounded us from all sides . He gave us forty-eight hours 'til they strike ." The captain nodded . Luke asked for some paper and a pencil . They hand him the tools and he begins to write something on the paper . Once he's done he gives the paper to the captain and says "That's how I want the operation to be called" The captain nods and the three of them leave the room so Luke can rest .  
The three of them headed towards the meeting room . "How long will he be out of action ?" Samantha asked . "Well, we got super doctors that can heal a person in about twenty-four hours or so !" The captain replied . "So there's a chance that he'll recover within the next day or two ?"She asked again . The captain nods .

They finally reach the meeting room . The captain goes to the huge flat screen that was build into the wall . Right below it was a huge keyboard . He began to type on it . The screen turned on and on it said 'contacting' . Then there was a pop sound and Merc and vin popped on the screen . Then the screen split to a half and Galaxia popped on the other half .  
"What's up ?" Vin asked . The captain filled them in on what happened to Luke and what he was told . "...so he told me to send you guys to battle once again . Galaxia , I was ordered to tell you that you have to stay in Jerusalem."The captain said . "So what are our orders?"Merc asked. "Your orders are to split into two teams. One will charge into the Netherlands and the other countries that are to the north. The other will charge into France. Use what force you need to use and do it as fast as you can ! We only have less that forty-eight hours remaining before they attack us ."The captain ordered .  
"But what about the eastern and the southern sides ?" Galaxia asked . "We have soldiers that are waiting for command in northern Africa . I'll give them their mission right when I'm done speaking to you guys. Luke named this the 'three-pronged attack'"The captain replied .  
Merc , Vin and Galaxia nod and log off .

Meanwhile : The nurse enters Luke's room . She notices that he's sound asleep. She walks towards the window and closes the blinds shut and walks out of the room. Her footsteps get quieter and quieter.  
Then when her footsteps can't be heard anymore, the door opens wide open and Ivan walks in with a dagger in his hand.

Merc and Vin split into two. Both of them taking lot's of soldiers and ammo. Some British soldiers join the teams. Less than two hours later they headed out for battle. The captain sends a order to the robo-soldiers to go to battle. Within one hour , they left for battle .


	24. Chapter 24 Battle for Europe 17

Chapter 52 : Battle for Europe 17 : October 12,2011 : begins

Ivan slowly approaches Luke's bed. He puts some dirty gloves on. He reaches the bed and walks towards Luke's head. Then he raises the dagger and slices Luke's neck. Blood spills on the wall and ground. Then he rushes out of the room.

Meanwhile: Soldiers charge towards Italy fro southern Africa. Merc and his army began assault on France and Spain coastlines. Vin took his soldiers and headed to the northern countries.

Couple of hours later: The door slams open. Hero and the captain barge inside. Both of them stare at the carnage left behind. "My god!"The captain said sadly. Hero walks up to Luke's body. "Looks like his neck been sliced!"He said examining the wound. Then he walks back towards the captain.  
Luke begins to stir. The captain runs towards him. "Sir, are you okay?"He asked. "I'm fine!"Luke replied. He looks around and notices the blood. "What the heck happened here?"He asked. "That's what we want to ask you?"Hero asked.  
"After the sister left, I thought I heard the doors open. So I opened my eyes a lilt bit and Ivan came in carrying a dagger. He out some old n dirty gloves. Then he walked up towards me , raised his dagger and his right hand. Then he stabbed himself letting his blood spill everywhere. Once he'd done that, he rushed out of the room."Luke explained.  
"But why would he have done that!"Hero asked himself. "Probably to fake my death."Luke replied. He begins to climb out of bed. "But right now , we got much higher things to take care of now. How's my plan going?"Luke asked. "The attack has already begun!"The captain replied.  
"How many more hours left until Elrics deadline?"Luke asked again. "It should end at any time now sir!"The captain answered. "Isn't it a bit too soon? It hasn't been 24 hours yet!"Luke said. "Well, we got a message that the deadline was cut short!"Hero said.  
Luke looks at the clock. It's almost midnight. Hero and the captain leave the room so Luke could change. He notices that another scar appeared next to his heart. Once he was changed, the three of them exited the hospital.

City square : Ivan approaches the city square. In the middle of the square were standing Eric and his army. Ivan approaches them. He stops in front of Eric and says "There, now he's dead."  
Eric smirks and pats Ivan on his head. "Now, back to your cell you go! Soldiers, take him away back to Hitlers palace."He ordered. Ivan hands himself to the soldiers without any hesitation.  
Eric walks up to the table and picks up the microphone. "To those whom work with Luke listen up! He has been killed so I suggest the you give up now or suffer the consequences! I shall await your answer with a messenger you send to us!"He said to the microphone. His voice echoed around the square and into the streets.

"What should we do sir?" The captain asked. "Get the soldiers ready! Hero and I will go to the square to face Eric. We'll take some soldiers and send them inside the building surrounding the square. Then I want you to move towards the square five minutes after we leave. Once you hear my reply you attack from all sides as possible!"Luke ordered. The captain nods.

An hour passes by. Eric is pacing around the table. "Damn, what's taking them so long!"He said to himself. "Sir, we've spotted two people walking towards us!" a soldier shouts. "Excellent!"He said to himself.  
Luke and Hero arrive at the city square. Eric walks up to them. "So what will it be you 2 ?"Eric asked. Luke takes of his hood and shouts "Hell no!" After he said it , the sounds of people shouting got louder.  
Luke grabbed the gods swords and Hero grabbed his sword.  
Eric looked shocked to see Luke alive. "How are you alive?"He asked. Bullets began to zip past them.  
"Its just a miracle I guess!"Luke said grinning.

The second has begun.


	25. Chapter 25 Battle for Europe 18

Chapter 53 : Battle for Europe 18 : 1

Mercs soldiers reach the French shores. Cliffs surrounded the beaches and on top of them seemed to be some kind of turrets. The soldiers slowly reached the cliffs when the turrets began to fire at them. Then the Nazis soldiers appeared at the edges of the cliffs and began to throw grenades towards the running soldiers.  
The soldiers began to fire back but the Nazis were faster than them killing dozens of soldiers in less than five seconds. Out of nowhere from the sea came the British with their jets. While the British jets began to destroy the Nazis turrets, the soldiers below began to set up ropes in order to climb up the cliffs. But the killings didn't stop there.

In northern Europe : The Nazis defense were a bit loose since the main forces were everywhere in Europe. Vin and his army sailed inside Germany with ease. Within hours they would reach the port of Hamburg.

Meanwhile the forces in Italy were halfway done. About fifty percent of Italy became safe yet again. The Nazis forces began to run as the soldiers rushed at them.

Back in Prague: Eric took out his sword and began to charge at Luke. Just as he was in mid swing he just disappeared. Luke and hero were stunned for a few seconds then came back to normal. Then Luke turned to hero. "what the fuck was that?"He asked. "It's called the 'the paralyzed teleportation'"Hero replied. "So this wasn't any of our doing!"Luke said. "Nope! He was just sent back to his master because his master or follower is in danger!"Hero explained. "How do you know this?"Luke asked. "I've seen this many times when I fought the devil centuries ago! But there is one thing. Now they got Ivan as a prisoner. What are you going to do about that?"Hero said. "I'm going to repay my debt to him! Right now tell these soldiers to wipe these Nazis bastards out!"Luke ordered.

Eric swing his sword to the ground. He notices he's somewhere else. "Why have I been sent back?"He asked. Hitler appears before him. "It seems that kid sent his army into Germany. His forces have infiltrated and are heading towards Hamburg."Hitler explained. "I see. What do you want me to do sir?"Eric asked. "You and Archille will be my body guards." Hitler ordered. Eric nodded and the both of them disappeared into the shadows.

In Prague: The extermination got started fast. Luke's and Czech soldiers didn't let any Nazis soldiers get away. More than thousand Nazis soldiers were killed in an instant. Luke ordered to leave some of them alive so they could be interrogated. Within hours the city was alive , freed and peaceful again. Luke's soldiers were ordered to bring the dead Nazis soldiers inside the camp so they could be burned and the Czech soldiers went to see if their families were all okay.  
The Czech president was so glad that Luke could help out saving the city. So he ordered a huge party in order to thank Luke.  
That night was full of laughter and tears. But in France and Germany the battles just began.

The next days early hours, the party ends and Luke and Samantha walk back to Luke's plane. Both of them were drunk and didn't know what they were doing.  
As the day goes by, none of them walk out of the plane. The next day they wake to find themselves in a bed together.


	26. Chapter 26 Battle for Europe 19

Chapter 54 : Battle for Europe 19 : D-Day 2

Luke wakes up. He notices that Samantha was facing him asleep. "Morning." He mumbles and turns around. She replies back. Five seconds later they both jump out of the bed screaming. "Oh hell no! Don't tell me that we!"Luke shouted. Samantha shakes her head in shock. Her face turns pale and runs into the bathroom. The door shuts behind her. The sounds of her throwing up pass through the door.

"This can't be! Man I'm too young to have a kid! What the fuck am I going to do?"Luke panicked inside his head. Then he begins to get sick and throws up on the ground. He wipes the puke from his lips. "Maybe she puked cause we were drunk last night! Yeah , that might be it."He thought to himself.  
Someone knocks on the door. "Yeah?" Luke replied. The door opens up a little and the captains head pops into the room. "Am I disturbing?"He asked. Luke shook his head. The captain walks in. "I've began to get worried that there was something wrong with you two."The captain said. "What do you mean?"Luke asked. "Well you didn't take a step outside for almost 2 days sir." The captain replied.  
"Holy crap I slept for two days in a row! What's the situation?"Luke asked as he began to dress himself. "Vin has surrounded Hitler in Berlin! Merc and the soldiers we've sent from northern Africa have retaken Europe. All that's left is to infiltrate Berlin!" the captain replied.  
"Good! Get the army ready! We're going to Germany!"Luke ordered. The captain nods and leaves the room.  
When Samantha walked out of the bathroom , Luke already left. She dressed herself and went outside. Soldiers entered trucks and planes and began to drive and fly off. She found hero and sticked with him.

Two hours later : Luke and his army entered Germany and headed towards Berlin. Meanwhile inside Hitlers mansion , Hitler began his plans for his final assault. Withing an hour Luke reaches Berlin. He meets up with Vin. "Hows the situation!"Luke asked. "Nothing strange is going on inside the city! In the center is Hitlers mansion. From our spies information, that's where he is right now! Now we're waiting for your orders."Vin replied. Luke thought for a few seconds. "I've sent Merc to the country borders that border Russia! I want you to join up with him. Me and my army will take care of Hitler."Luke ordered.

Night fell : Luke finished his preparations. He opened up a map of the mansion that the spies drew up. He studied the map thoroughly. Then he rolled the map up and went outside. He walks up to the captain. "Are the preparations ready?"Luke asked. The captain nods. "Okay , then send them into battle!" Luke asked. The captain shows the soldiers the sign and they go into the city.  
Every minute or so , a street was occupied. Meanwhile , Hitler tortured Ivan. "this is what you get after you disobey my orders!"he shouted at him while wiping him. "Do you know what you're doing?He's part of the demon-swordsman!"Eric replied. Hitler turns around. "So what?He disobeyed my orders! He's lucky that I didn't send him to a work camp like I did with those dirty Jews!"Hitler replied. Eric puts his swords towards Hitlers neck. "There's one thing that I don't like and that when one of my kind is being tortured and things like that! The only thing that's stopping me from slicing your head off is The devil!" Eric said darkly. Hitler laughs crazily. "That's good but I'm not afraid of you! As long as the devil is alive that is. And as long as he told me to be a leader then you are under my command. When I tell you some thing, you do it!"Hitler replied back.  
Eric lowers the sword and backs off a little. The alarm goes off. "I see they came a bit early than I expected! Now you know what to do and don't come back with a defeat!" Hitler ordered. Eric disappeared into the shadows. Hitler cuts off the chains and Ivan falls to the ground.  
"You really are pathetic! I should've killed you when I had the chance."Ivan barfed out.  
Hitler kicks Ivan's face so he could turn around. "And I should've killed your parents while I had the chance!"He replied back. "That's too bad cause now you won't now that they've come to kill you!"


	27. Chapter 27 Battle for Europe 20

Chapter 55 : Battle for Europe 20 : D-Day 3

The alarm spills into the night. The sign to charge in was shown. Luke begins to sprints towards the front door of the mansion. The sound of bullets hitting the floor next to him makes him stop in his tracks. The sounds of snipers killing the enemy reached his ears. "Good thing I've got snipers."He said to himself.  
He climbs over the gate and jumps down. Then he continues to charge towards the mansion. He reaches the front door and pushes them open. Inside was complete darkness. Luke takes ten steps in. With every step the lights pop on. There were two staircases leading to a balcony. In between the two staircases was a door. On the balcony was a door to the left , in the center and to the right.  
"Which door to take?" He asked himself. Hero , Samantha and the captain appear by his side. "Came just in time!"Hero said. "Yeah, let's split."Luke ordered.  
Just as when he said it , he barged right through the door between the stairs. The captain turns towards heron and Samantha. "We split into three and take soldiers with us! I got the right , Samantha got the center and hero, you got the left!"The captain ordered. They split off followed by soldiers.

Luke is running in a long corridor that went left,right,up,and down. A large room gets closer and closer as Luke ran towards the exit. He entered the room:The walls and floor had all squares. A shadow man appears in front of him. The shadow turns into Eric bit by bit. "Hello Luke, long time no see!"He said. "I guess!"Luke replied back. "I welcome you to my battlefield!" Eric said. "So you're favorite shape is are squares?" Luke asked. "That was a really bad joke! Actually no, this room is your grave! Because I think we have an unfinished fight!"Eric replied. Both of the drew out their weapons.

The captain barges through a white door. Inside was an office desk, and lots of bookshelves behind it. Behind the desk sat Hitler. He appears to be writing something down on paper. "Aah, welcome my guests!" He said as if he was expecting them. "I'm afraid that your guest have came to kill your party!" The captain said.

Hero walks into a dark room. "I've been expecting you, Hero! It seems that our paths have crossed yet again!" A voice said. "So they have, but this time is for the last time!"Hero replied. The lights pop on. A man appeared in front of him: Tall, skinny, bags under his eyes, black hair and suit, and sky blue eyes. "Archilles, your eyes haven't changed since the last time we fought!"Hero said. "yeah your right! There's still some things that I regret doing and one of them is to kill you with my own hands."

Samantha walks into a room full of cages. Then she notices Ivan bleeding on the floor. She runs up to him. "Are you okay?" she asked. He barely opens his eyes and mutters out "Get the hell out of here!" "Why?" she asked. "because your mine now!" a cold voice said in the back of her. Her spine shudders.

The final show downs begin!


	28. Chapter 28 Battle for Europe 21

Chapter 56 : Battle for Europe 21

She turns around. There was a demon crouching right behind her. It stared back at her. Then it licked its lips. "The night is full of sounds!"It said. A plasma bullet goes right through the demons head. The demon collapses on the floor.

Soldiers file in with raised weapons one by one. "Help me pick him up!"She ordered. The soldiers picked up Ivan and headed back out the door. The cages open. More demons appear in them. One by one they jump down on the ground. Samantha takes out her plasma guns and begins to fire at the demons. The soldiers do the same. More and more demons kept on coming out of the open cages.

She and the soldiers were surrounded within minutes. She runs out of ammo. "Crap this is bad! I could've brought more ammunition."She told herself. Then she noticed something. She turns around towards her soldiers and says. "Try to shut or shoot down the cages! They seem to be some kind of teleportation devices."She ordered.

One by one the cages got closed or were shot down. The demons have stopped teleporting into the room. Then she began to check her pockets for any weapons. The things she wound were a pocket knife, a walkie-talkie, and brass knuckles.

The demons began to creep closer and closer to them, tightening their circle. Samantha put the brass knuckles on her left hand and held the pocket knife in her right. The soldiers noticed what she was doing.

Once she was ready she charged at the nearest demon. It fell quickly. The other demons didn't take that greatly. They all charged at her. The soldiers began to fire at them again. They all fell within seconds. Samantha took a deep relieving breath. "Good work soldiers! Now that we cleared this room , we should head towards the staircase and wait for the rest of them."She ordered.

They all filed back out. The last soldier shut the door behind him. The two soldiers whom carried Ivan were already waiting for them. She walks up to them. "he has been severely injured! He needs to see a doctor immediately."One of the soldiers announced. "Okay then take him to the doctor whom is stationed nearby!" She ordered. They leave and she turns around. "I hope that the others are fine."She said.

"I still remember when we were still young! You used to get bullied by older kids because you were top class at mostly everything!"Archilles said. "Yeah and you stood up to them. I remember the next day that you were covered in bandages from top to bottom."Hero continued.  
"Yeah, but I remember the day when I joined the Sparta and you went to Athens to study even more!"Archilles continued.

"Then we never seen each other again! Rumors said that you died! But I guess they were wrong!"Hero said. "Actually those 'rumors' are true. I did die at Thermopylae . Then I remembered seeing the darkness then nothing. When I came to, I was with the devil part of the Demon Swordsman." Archilles explained. "Why did you accept?"Hero asked. "Cause he threatened to kill you and I couldn't say no!" Archilles explained.

"But I did die anyway! God came to me and asked me if I can join his army and gain peace again!"Hero said. "That day we fought against each other and I won! I got to tell you that it was hard to kill you!"Archilles said. "Same here, that's why I didn't give you the finishing blow and you took advantage of it!"Hero replied. Then he took out his sword. "Today is different tho, I will not retaliate against you even though we were friends!"Hero said. Archilles took out his sword and said "Neither will I. The past is past. This is the future and today only one will stand."


	29. Chapter 29 Battle for Europe 22

Chapter 57 : Battle for Europe 22

Hero and Archilles charge at each other. They both swing their swords and clash together in mid-air. Then they jump back and charge again. Archilles disappears into thin air. Hero looks sharply to the left and raises his sword.

Clash. The swords meet again. Archilles vanishes again. Hero does the same. All over the room the sounds of swords clashing were heard. Then they both skid away from each other. "I guess you've changed your tactics from last time!"Hero said. "Attacking just your achilles tendon wasn't that much entertaining! But slicing off someones head is more gruesome!"Archilles explained.

He disappears again and hero swings his swords. The swords swing send Archilles flying backwards and falls to the ground. "you use that light speed technique too much! It gives your opponents a chance to hit your vital spots!"Hero said. Archilles staggers up. "Still making fun of me aren't you!"He said angrily.  
"I'm not making fun of you. I'm still teaching you how to fight with that technique."Hero explained. It angered Archilles even more. He disappears again. Hero raises his sword. Archilles swords gets blocked by it. "If you say that you still teach me , then how come I killed you last time you were 'teaching' me!"He asked.

"Because I didn't have what it takes to kill my own pupil!"Hero explained. Archilles pushes hero from him and skids backwards again. "So what you're saying is that you don't want to fight me?"He asked. "That was back then , but now I want to settle this because I'm here under orders!"Hero explained.  
Archilles disappears again and so does hero. Blood spills to the ground. The two men stand. Archilles collapses. "I told you that you used the light speed technique too much! This is what happens when you use it too much. Now you're guts are hanging out of you."Hero said. He slides his sword back into its sheath. He walks past the dying Archilles. He opens the door where his soldiers stand. "We're done here! Let's head back. Just when he walks out the door, Archilles staggers back up. His intestines and blood droop to the ground. Hero turns around to face him. "I-i-I'm not do yet!"He studders. "If you move from that spot, your body will collapse."Hero ordered trying to stop him.  
"I don't care! I was also ordered to kill you. This is just a scratch! I'm still willing to fight you!"Archilles shouted back. Hero walks up to him. They both stare at each other. Archiles drops his sword and collapses to the ground. Hero kneels beside him. Archilles begin to cry.  
"I never wanted to die as your enemy! I never wanted to do this!"He spat out. With his last gasps for air he smiles at hero and dies. "I know ! I never wanted this to end like this either but this was our fate to fight ."Hero replied.  
He closed Archilles eyes and stood back up. Then he turned around and walked out the door shutting it behind him leaving Archilles in the dark room.

As he walked back towards the staircase, tears came out of his eyes. "Damn that light!"He said.


	30. Chapter 30 Master and pupil

Chapter 58 : Master and Pupil

"Have you heard?"Jesus asked. "Heard what?"Michael asked. "Archilles has died and hes being judged right now!" Jesus replied. "Who's Archilles?" Michael asked. "He was one of Heros right hand man and pupil. The actual truth is that they were like brothers. One taking care of other in times of need. Hero taught Archilles everything he knew. But one day Archilles was at the wrong spot at the wrong time.

Some corrupt agents began to rebel god. They were planning to destroy the bridge that's across the universe. But Archilles reacted quickly. Hero found out that it was a setup. By the time Archilles realized this, the bomb was already in his hands. The royal guards caught him and found his finger prints all over the bomb.  
The corrupt agents have found about this and helped him escape from prison. He thought that they were one of his kind.

Hero and his pupils chased after them. By the time they caught up with them the agents lied and told hero that Archilles has turned sides and joined them. Archilles didn't believe what they said so he tried to defend himself but Heros pupils didn't believe him. Hero was all confused about this. His pupils and the agents fought but his pupils lost.

Archilles and the corrupt agents disappeared into the universe. The devil found out about this and asked them to join their ranks. They accepted it and started to call themselves the demon-swordsman.  
About thousand years ago. Hero was sent to earth on a mission. That's when he found and fought with Archilles. Archilles cut hero's left achilles tendon and left him to die.  
God reincarnated him once again and waited for the right time to send Hero back to earth. In the mean time Hero risen in ranks becoming on of the planetary priests.  
A thousand years pass and the time has come for Hero to return to earth however he had to be disguised as some one else. So god put his soul into the millennium chain. Then you fought he devil and died giving it to Luke. Luke somehow opened up hero's soul and let it use his body for a while. When he died Hero soul separated from his body and was sent back to heaven. There god ordered Galaxia, priest of the milky way galaxy, to revive him on earth. Then god revived Luke. Then the both of them worked together. With the help of other priests and friends they managed to defeat Hitlers army. Finally Archilles and Hero met again making Hero the winner." Jesus explained.

"So what will happen to him now?"Michael asked. "Well, he's probably going to be investigated and asked to tell the truth. Then they'll decide what to do with him."Jesus replied.

Back on earth: Hitler grabs and explosive device from his desk and throws it at the captain. The captain runs out the door. The device explodes the door cleanly. The walls collapse sending dust into the air. Then Hitler takes out his machine gun and mows down the captains soldiers. The captain looks around at his fallen soldiers then looks back at Hitler. "Now that they're dead there's no one who'd interrupt us now!"He said.


	31. Chapter 31 Battle for Europe 23

Chapter 59 : Battle for Europe 23

The dust begins to settle down. Hitler lets go of the machine gun. The captain takes out his 9mm gun and begins to shoot. Hitler hides behind his desk. The captain runs behind the corner for protection. A grenade rolls right next to the captain. "Shit!" He thought to himself. The grenade explodes.

Hitler begins to laugh crazily. "You still standing?" He shouted. Bullet just missed Hitler by couple of millimeters. "I guess that's the sign of yes!" He shouted again. "Your shouting won't kill me!" The captain shouted back. Hitler throws another grenade. It explodes sending more dust to the air. It becomes thick fast.

"Man I can't breathe. Must get out of this thick dust." The captain thought in his head. Hitler sees a shadow sprint across the room. He grabs the machine gun and begins to fire. The captain gets out of the thick dust and out of the room. Then he grabs his grenade. He takes off the pin and throws it into the room.

Hitler hears something fall on the ground. "Must've been something from the ceiling."He thought to himself. The grenade explodes and sends Hitler flying. He crashes into the bookcase. The case shakes sending all the books to the ground. The books collapse on the nearly dead Hitler.

The case collapses on top of the books. A hole appears in the wall behind the case. Sunlight begins to climb out of the hole. The captain walks into the room again. "The sun must be setting out!" He said. The books began to fall of the stirring Hitler.

"Still not dead yet?"The captain asked. Hitler staggers up. He's face is half blown off and his suit is covered in blood. He grabs his head to feel where he has been hit. Then looks at the captain. "Look at what you've done to me!" He said. "You just had a face makeover!"The captain replied. Hitler rips off his suit. On him was a vest with a wired bomb. "Now now, suicide ain't the answer!" The captain said.

"Well , you should've thought of that sooner! If I press this button both of us will go boom."Hitler replied. "No wonder your psycho. First you do suicide in world war 2 and now you do another suicide!"The captain said. "Yeah well I had bad luck! Now good bye!"Hitler said. He presses the button.

He explodes to pieces. The entire room explodes with the captain in it. The ceiling collapses in the staircase room. Samantha notices the explosion. Hero and his soldiers walk into the room. She runs towards him. "I'm starting to get worried! Let's go and see whats going on!"She said. Hero nods and they both go through the door that the captain went through.

Huge slabs of the ceiling were on the floor. The outside walls were gone. The morning sun went into the destroyed room. Samantha and Hero entered the half destroyed room. They begin to search for the captain.  
All they could find was Hitlers remains and some robotic limbs scattered across the room. She begins to clutch her throbbing heart. Hero lowers his head in sadness. "May he rest in peace!"


	32. Chapter 32 Battle for Europe 24

Chapter 60 : Battle for Europe 24

The room begins to vibrate. Luke looks side ways at the door. "Looks like they already started!"Eric said. Luke turns his attention back at him. "Don't worry. I'm not running from you!"Luke said. Both of them unsheathe their swords. The aura changes in the room. Luke begins to feel lots of pressure surrounding him.

Eric disappears into thin air. Luke looks around cautiously. Eric appears behind Luke. He tries to turn around and block his attack but fails. Eric slashes Luke's back. Blood spills to the ground and Eric disappears again. Luke grabs his open back.  
Eric appears in front of Luke. "This is going to be different then back in Prague!"He said. "Why's that?"Luke asked. "Because I get to use my full strength here!"Eric replied as he disappears again.

Luke backs up towards the wall behind him. Once he reached the wall , he went into a defensive position. Eric popped up in front of Luke. Luke blocked the attack this time. Then he took the opportunity and swung the punish-er into the air. Eric jumped back and grabbed his cut cheek.

"Almost!"Luke thought to himself. The trembling got worse r. Luke begins to hear the wall crack behind him. Behind the wall he can hear the roof collapse in. Then the wall began to fall apart. Luke jumped away from the collapsing wall. Once the wall fell, the roof began to collapse as well. Luke followed elric out into the balcony.

Eric jumps off the balcony and falls to the ground. Luke jumps off as well landing on his knees. Behind him, the mansion crumbles to the ground like a cookie sending a huge dust cloud into the sky. "Well what do ya know! They actually killed him. They're much better than I thought!"Eric said enthusiastically.

Luke stands up and points the punish-er towards elric. "C'mon and lets finish what we started!"He said. Eric grins and disappears once more.

Samantha and Hero safely escaped the mansion. They look back at whats left of it. "I wonder what ever happened to Luke?"She asked. Hero runs back towards the ruins. "Where you going?" She shouted at him.

"Going to see what happened to him. I don't want to loose another friend today!"Hero shouted back. Samantha didn't give a moments hesitation and ran after Hero.

Spiritualism gets stabbed to the ground. The punish-er collapses to the ground. Luke collapses on his knees. He is breathing heavily. Blood begins to drip to the ground. "What the hell's going on?"He thought. "I can't even touch him. Is this the strength of the demon swordsman? Or am I this weak?"

Eric smirks. "Whassa matter? Too tired to fight back or is this it? That bounty on your head made you look like something but man, you're pathetic!" Eric said smirking. Luke grabs the punish-er and spiritualism and tries to stand back up. He staggers up slowly. Blood begins to rush out faster.

"I guess this is the end for you!"Eric said sadly. He begins to charge at Luke. At that time Samantha and Hero reach the scene of the fight. Luke notices them arrive. Eric begins to laugh. "You guys came too late!"He said. Relics swords slices the air and lots of blood splatters the ground and the sound of Samantha s scream echoes through the sky.


	33. Chapter 33 Battle for Europe 25

Chapter 61: Battle for Europe 25

Blood spills on the ground. Luke collapses to the ground. Eric swings his sword back into its sheath. Hero and Samantha stand there like they were frozen solid. Their faces turn whiter than a ghost. Eric walks towards them.

"There! My mission is complete. Face it, your general is dead!"He said laughing heartily. Hero unsheathes his sword halfway when he notices Luke trying to stagger back up. "You think its over, then turn back around!"Hero replied back staring at Eric.  
Eric turns around. Luke is standing again and is staring darkly at him. "You're starting to piss me off!"Eric said as he began to get angry. He unsheathed his sword again.

He charged at Luke with full speed. Then he swung his sword with all his might. A huge clang echoes through the field. Luke barely defended himself with his punish-er.  
"Damn it. He's at his limit! With him injured, there's no way that he'll last another clash like that!"Hero said. "Well, what should he do?"Samantha asked. "Let me think!"Hero replied back quickly.

Eric pushes Luke and jumps away from him. Luke tries to keep his balance. "Gotcha!"Eric thought to himself. Then he charged at Luke. Luke notices that it was a trap to lover his guard. "Shit!" He said as he tried to raise the punish-er in time to block. "Too late!"Eric shouted.

Then another clang ripped the air. Luke fell to the ground. Hero jumped in time to block the attack. "Can you still stand?" Hero asked holding back Eric. "yeah!" Luke replied back. "Good, then here's the plan: I want you to pick up your purifier while I hold him off!"Hero ordered.

Luke nods and staggers back up slowly and painfully. More blood gushes out of him. "Damn it! Hang in there Luke!"He told himself. Once he stood up, he began to run towards the purifier. Meanwhile hero fought of Eric. Eric tries to lower Hero's guard. Hero makes a mistake and Eric charges at Luke. Luke continues to run towards the purifier when all of a sudden he begins to get dizzy from blood loss. Then he fell towards the ground again.

Eric begins to swing his sword towards the ground when Hero blocked the attack with his sword. Luke tries to stand up once again but it was worser than before. His body couldn't stop shaking. His face turned pale and began to loose focus. "Damn it! I can't faint at a time like this!"He thought to himself.

With every ounce of his strength he tried to stand up. Then he began to run towards the purifier again. "Hurry!" Hero shouted after him. Finally Luke grabs the purifier from the ground. "What now?" Luke shouted at hero. "Now say this sentence 'purifier I am'!"Hero shouted back.

"'Purifier I am'!"Luke shouted. The swords handle began to vibrate. Then the swords began to shine. Then, light began to sprout from the swords, spreading across the field surrounding the four of them.  
"What the hell's going on?"


	34. Chapter 34 Battle for Europe 26

Chapter 62 : Battle for Europe 26

The white light dissipates away slowly. "What the hell?"Luke thought to himself. Hero continues to look at the fading light. "Why didn't it work? Some thing wrong must've happened!"He thought to himself. Then he turned his focus on Luke whom is breathing heavily. "Damn! He lost his concentration. Man this is getting from bad to worse! I got to do something fast!"Hero continued.

"What the hell was that white light? Good thing it failed!"Eric thought to himself and grinned. Then he disappeared into thin air. Hero notices and does the same. Eric appears a couple of inches away from him and swings his sword. Hero flashes before Luke and blocks Elrics sword.

Luke collapses to the ground. "Luke!"Hero shouts while holding Eric off. "Whatever you're trying to do then forget it. Luke is already passed out and you got to worry about my attacks!"Eric said. Hero puts all of his focus on Eric and begins to push him away. Eric lets go and skids back a couple of feet.

Hero turns around and rushes towards Luke. He crouches next to him and asks if hes alright. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just lost my balance that's all! Gimme a couple of minutes to heal a bit then we'll do it again!"Luke replied. Meanwhile Samantha rushed towards the both of them. Hero stands up and says "I can give you approximately ten minutes max. Then, I'll be too weak to counter or stop him!"

He walks away from them. Eric disappears again and so does Hero. Lots of continuous sounds of swords crashing against each other split the silent skies. "I'm starting to get these swords little by little. It seems to me that both of them have some special powers hidden inside."Luke thought to himself.

About ten minutes pass by. Hero and Eric began to look tired. "Damn it! Isn't he done recuperating yet? If he makes another charge at Luke then I might stop it."Hero thought to himself. Eric disappears again. "Shit, he already figured it out!"Hero thought to himself and quickly retaliated by chasing him down. Luke slowly staggers back up. Just as he stands up, Eric appears in front of him with his sword in mid-swing. "Shit!"Luke thought to himself.

Time seemed to slow down to Luke as Elrics sword swung down towards him. Luke closes shut his eye. Then a huge clang. Luke opens his eye. Elrics sword was a couple of inches away from Luke nose. What stopped the attack was Heros sword that blocked the attack.

Luke gives a sign of relief and gets the purifier ready. "I'm ready now!"Luke told hero. "About damn time you were!"Hero said smiling. Eric stands there with a pale face. Luke begins to focus while hero continues to block Relics sword. "Fuck! I can't move! My sword and body got limb! Shit, this can't be the end!"Eric thought to himself.

The sword begins to turn white. "Purifier I am!"Luke shouted. White light surrounds them once again. In front of Elrics eyes he could see swarms of angels walk straight towards him. "I won't accept this!"He began to shout and tried to move but his body continued to be limb.

The angels surround him and take out their swords. All of them stab Eric and he begins to scream in pain. Then the angels slowly take their swords out of Elrics body. At their tips of their swords, liquidish white blobs come out. With just one swing from the sword, the liquid blobs disappear.

In front of Luke, Eric just crumbles to the ground and the white light returns back into the blade turning it back to the blue color it was before.


	35. Chapter 35 Victory in Europe

Chapter 63 : Victory in Europe

Hero walks up to Luke. "We did it!"Hero said. "Yeah we did!"Luke replied back. Then he began to stagger backwards and collapsed to the ground. Hero rushed to pick him up and back towards the waiting soldiers. Once they reached the waiting soldiers, hero put Luke in a medical tent right next to Ivan.

Then he walked out of the tent. "Soldiers! Today's the day when we won in Europe! For now rest up and tomorrow we'll hear from Luke!"Hero ordered. Hero and Samantha arrived at the outskirts of Berlin where they set up a camp. Once they reached their bedrooms, they just collapsed on their beds and quickly fell asleep. Meanwhile the medical tent hovered back into the camp.

The next day : Luke wakes up. He looks around to see where he was. The sounds of people celebrating outside the tent were heard. "So ,you did it huh?" Someone asked. Luke turns around to see Ivan awake and staring at the roof of the tent. "Yup! We sure did!"Luke replied. There was couple of minutes of silence. Then Ivan spoke again. "Thank you for doing this!"

"You don't need to thank me! This was my job: To rescue people from demons and the devil!"Luke replied. Ivan begins to cry out of happiness. Luke sits up. "Now now don't cry! Now you're free to go and follow your dreams or whatever!"Luke said. Ivan wiped his tears on his sleeve of his shirt. "I've decided to stay with you guys!"Ivan replied back. Luke looks at him and smiles.

Hero and Samantha walk into the tent. "Good thing you're awake Luke."Samantha said. "Why's that?" Luke asked. "Because you got a speech in a few!"Hero replied. Luke quickly jumps out of bed and runs out of the tent. Hero walks out after him. Samantha looks at Ivan and walks towards his bed. Then she sits down and asks him how he feels.

A few minutes pass by. Crowds of people and soldiers begin to surround the podium. Lots of cameramen began to set up their cameras. Hero walks up on the podium. The crowds quiet down. "Now please let me welcome the general, Luke Oolong." Hero announced. The crowds began to cheer and clap for Luke as he walked towards the podium.

Hero gave the microphone to Luke. "I just want to say a couple of things! First off, today's the day that we celebrate victory in Europe!"Luke said. The crowd began to cheer once more and quieted down again so Luke could continued. "The second thing thing is that we should commemorate a moment of silence for the millions of people and soldiers whom died trying to defend their independence including my own captain whom died last night fighting Hitler and his demons."Luke continued.

One minute of silence passes by. "Well this was all I had to say. Right now I'm going to Russia to try and settle the situation down that happened two months ago."Luke finished. Then he handed the microphone back to Hero and walked off the podium with the cheers from the crowd.

Soon after that, the speech was spread across the world.

Somewhere in the dark: The devil appears "It;s time for another meeting again!"


End file.
